Oscura Traición
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Secuela de Del odio al amor. Casi dos años han pasado desde que se descubrio que Renesmee seguia con vida,Bella convertida en vampira esta dispuesta a destruir a su esposo e hija, y una oscura traicion dentro de la academia iniciara la tan ansiada guerra.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**.**

**Prefacio.**

_-¡Los odio¡ –chille con todas mis fuerzas, retrocediendo cada vez más, alejándome de ellos, y del dolor tormentoso que me causaron horas antes -¡los odio¡ -repetí llorando de odio y dolor -¡detesto a todos los vampiros del mundo¡ ¡No entiendo en que maldito momento me uní a ustedes¡ ¡Pero me arrepiento¡_

_Mi padre y mis tías me miraban con el dolor manifiesto en su mirada, las lagrimas resbalaban cada vez mas de mis ojos, Jacob y Anabelle estaban allí, juntos y abrazados solo haciéndome recordar su traición._

_De pronto unas manos me atraparon. No luche por qué no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, y por que deseaba que quien fuera que me tenía me matara, para acabar con este sufrimiento de una vez por todas._

_Ser una semivampira no era lo más fácil de mi vida, ser la hija de Bella Swan y Edward Cullen era la causa de todas mis desgracias. Ser Renesmee Cullen y seguir viva cuando todos me creían muerta a manos de mi tía, eso era el error, estar viva._

_-Todo irá bien –me dijo una voz suave al oído._

_-N-Nahuel –tartamudee viendo como todos se quedaban estáticos, sin atreverse a moverse para que no me lastimaran._

_Pero Nahuel nunca me lastimaría._

_-¡Suéltala¡ –rugió Jacob con una mirada furibunda._

_-Oblígame –le dijo._

_-No intervengas, Black –chille con frialdad –la única familia que tenia era Kei, y ella está muerta, ya lo dije ¡los odio¡ ¡odio ser Renesmee Cullen¡_

_-No puedes decir eso –mi padre me miro suplicante –todos estos años creí que estabas muerta junto a Bella. Por favor…_

_-Vea muy bien a Renesmee, señor Cullen –se mofo Nahuel moviendo sus manos de mis brazos a mis sienes –véala muy bien, por que esta será la primera y la última vez que la vera como su hija…..te prometo que aliviare el dolor –me susurro –todo el dolor se ira, borrare de tu mente todos esos malos recuerdos._

_De pronto Ali estaba a su lado, con la mirada perdida, pero sin entender mucho asentí, con la caridad de esa promesa, me deje llevar por el sueño que me arrastraba. Lo último que vieron mis ojos fue a mi familia correr en mi dirección para tratar de alcanzarme, pero podía sentir como poco a poco todo desaparecía, el dolor y con ellos los recuerdos de mis amigos, o de los que yo creí mis amigos, sonrisas, alegrías, felicidad, amor, dolor…todo se iba…al igual que mis recuerdos y sueños que se apagaron sin nadie ni nada que me ilumine el corazón._

_Todo se iba…todo…._

_._

_._

_._

_Un pequeño grito escapo de los labios de la chica que se retorcía en su sitio, su cabello de color castaño se alargaba hasta su cintura y se volvía negro con flequillo, su humanidad volvía y con ellos sus recuerdos. La chica se retorcía en agonía por el cambio de vampira a humana._

_Era hermosa, y sin lugar a dudas poderosa._

_Sus rasgos finos y afilados se endurecían conforme Kei McKensy desaparecía para dejar paso a la persona que fue antes: Keyli Swan._

_-Bienvenida._

_Una mujer de cabello corto marrón, y otra igual a ella pero con el cabello largo alzaron la mano en su dirección, la chica aun con los ojos cerrados sonrió de forma espeluznante, ladeo la cabeza y abrió los parpados mostrando sus fríos y calculadores ojos castaños._

_La caza vampiros más poderosa del mundo acababa de despertar._

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola¡**_

_**Esta es la secuela de "Del odio al amor" que es la secuela de "Peligrosa Verdad", espero que les guste, aunque solo sea el prefacio y no se entienda mucho. De todas maneras si los que han leído las anteriores secuelas lo leen, les agradezco mucho que sigan apoyándome ^^**_

_**Y si hay nuevos lectores, bienvenidos, espero que les guste, aunque para entenderlo mejor deberán leer los anteriores, pero en el próximo capi intentare hacer un resumen**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**..**

**.**

**Rosa o Renesmee POV.**

-Renesmee, por favor –suplico Leah por tercera vez consecutiva en cinco minutos. Rodé los ojos con impaciencia ante como me llamo.

-Leah –corte su monologo, ya que no decía nada, estaba más que harta de que los dos últimos años no dijera más que lo mismo –te he dicho que no, y además deja de llamarme Renesmee.

-Ese es tu verdadero nombre –me dijo con sequedad.

-Aquí soy Rosa –le respondí en el mismo tono, pero con algo de irritabilidad.

-No entiendo porque no le quieres decir a nadie la verdad –dijo enojada –en unos días seré transformada en vampira y olvidare todo.

-Toda la academia sabe que soy la hija de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan gracias a ti –le dije frunciendo el ceño –tienes el consuelo de que ellos no han olvidado eso, y siguen llamándome, Renesmee.

-Y si tengo algo de suerte, Alice Y Rosalie algún día lo escucharan –murmuro por lo bajo.

Suspire.

Tal vez tenía razón y debía decirle a mi padre que seguía viva, pero aun no era el momento adecuado, por lo menos quería que mi padre me escuchara cuando no estuviera persiguiendo a mi tía Katherine para matarla. Y esos ratos no sucedían muy a menudo.

Leah siguió con su monologo, mientras que yo me metía en mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía clasificar mi vida? Simplemente dramática.

Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, y ese es precisamente el problema. Los Cullen son la familia más poderosa de vampiros que existen, mientras que los Swan son la familia más poderosa de cazadores de vampiros que existen. Mi padre un vampiro, mi madre una caza vampiros. ¿Lindo, no? A veces soy demasiado sarcástica. Hace nueve años que mis padres se habían enamorado sin importarles quienes eran. En ese año, es decir hace nueve transcurrió su historia de amor y pasión teñida por el deseo de venganza de una mujer. ¿Quién es esa mujer? Nada más y nada menos que mi tía Katherine, la hermana de mi madre, la líder de los Swan y la persona que había hecho mi vida un infierno por siete años.

Ella también se había enamorado de mi padre, pero él la rechazo, prefiriendo a mi madre e hiriendo su orgullo, como venganza cuando mi madre, junto a Keyli, la hermana adoptiva de ambas, la visito en la mansión Swan, cuando estaba embarazada de mí, la mato. Así de simple. Mato a su propia hermana por celos y odio, y como yo recién había nacido, me hizo pasar por muerta. Siete años desde ese incidente pasaron y yo que había sido entrenada como cazadora de vampiros, entre en la academia de vampiros, para ser de espía y poder vengarme, claro que mi tía, me había hecho creer una mentira para odiar a los vampiros.

Esos siete años creí que yo había matado a mi madre, por mi naturaleza de semivampira y que mi padre nos abandono. Pero la verdad mi padre era Edward Cullen, líder de los vampiros y el más poderoso de ellos, y que se mantenía vivo por el odio que le profesaba a Katherine.

Cuando entre en la academia lo único que quise fue destruir a los vampiros, pero sin querer me volví a amiga de los herederos de los cuatro clanes más poderosos de vampiros, y me enamore de Jacob Black, también formaba parte de los más poderosos. Me sentí muy culpable por meses, no sabiendo que hacer, al final elegí el amor y no la venganza. Elegí a mis amigos y a Jacob y con ellos la familia que tanto me había hecho falta.

Poco después, mediante una obra de teatro me había enterado de toda la verdad, Rosa, el nombre que Katherine me puso, no era más que una mentira. Yo era la semivampira a la que todos creían muerta. Pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas el hecho de que se descubrió que era una caza vampiros, casi me matan por ese hecho, pero Leah (que pronto seria convertida en vampira, una amiga de la Push que descubrió nuestro secreto) les dijo a todos que yo era Renesmee Cullen (yo le había dicho la verdad horas atrás) y me quito la peluca negra que siempre llevaba para ocultar mi cabello broncíneo lleno de bucles, sin la peluca ni los lentes de contacto que ocultaban mis ojos de color chocolate, todos me reconocieron.

Los cazadores no atacaron y ganamos, aunque salí herida en el proceso, pero logre salvarme, a los pocos días junto a Jacob y todos mis amigos hicimos una promesa de estar juntos por la eternidad.

Desde ese ataque, o sea desde que se descubrió que yo era Renesmee habían pasado dos años, dos años en los que no había permitido que mi familia supiera la verdad, sabía que ellos sufrían, pero quería evitar una guerra que lastimaría a muchos, mi verdad, mi secreto, uno que traería muchas consecuencias malas. Digo, si es que se puede llamar secreto a algo que saben casi 900 vampiros.

-Rosa –la voz de Kei me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Parpadee, no sabía en qué momento ella había ingresado en nuestro cuarto, pero estaba allí, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás bien? –exigió.

Kei McKensy, mi mejor amiga y mi hermana adoptiva, si se puede llamar así, mientras fui Rosa, su familia me adopto y eso no había cambiado. Lo único que había cambiado es que de ser infantil, tímida e insegura, ella ahora es…seguía siendo un poco infantil, pero ya no era tímida ni insegura, ni débil, era la más fuerte de todas y con un carácter incluso más fuerte que el mío algunas veces y demasiado sobre protectora, más que mi amiga parecía mi madre. Además su corto cabello castaño parecía haber crecido un poco, aunque tal vez era mi imaginación, ella ya no podía crecer, era una vampira.

-Estoy bien –dije sonriendo - ¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que Kei quiere que vayamos de compras –dijo Leah.

Sacudí la cabeza. Detestaba salir de compras y más si era con Kei y Anabelle, la hija adoptiva de tía Rose o sea mi prima y también una de mis mejores amigas, pero salir con las dos era demasiado cansado, la mayoría de las veces me trataban como a su muñeca.

-Oh, sabía que dirías eso –dijo Kei con un puchero –bueno, entonces voy con Anabelle y Leah, puedes ir afuera a ver a Jacob y Sam, que como siempre estan practicando con su fuerza –mi hermana rodo los ojos fastidiada –Paul también está con ellos. –Paul era su novio.

Asentí.

Las tres salimos del cuarto que compartía con Kei hacia el patio. En el camino todos los vampiros con los que nos cruzábamos se llevaban la mano al pecho y me saludaban con una inclinación.

Tenía que responder de la misma forma, aunque eso me fastidiaba. Desde que sabía la verdad todos hacían eso, y nunca vi que saludaran de esa forma a Jacob, Anabelle, Chantalle (hija adoptiva de tía Alice) o a Irina (hija de Kate, la hermana de Tanya Denali). Kei decía que la razón era porque se sentían culpables de casi haberme quemado viva cuando se descubrió que era un caza vampiros.

Afuera encontramos a Jacob, mi novio, llevaba con el ya dos años ya habían sido los mejores de mi corta vida de nueve años, y a Sam, un licántropo que se metió en la academia poco después de que llegamos con Leah hace dos años, desde ahí vive en la academia, aunque pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el bosque.

Jacob paro de pelear con Sam, cuando vio que me acercaba a ellos, mientras que Anabelle se paró de donde estaba sentada y se alejo junto a Kei y Leah para irse de compras, como ya éramos de último año podíamos salir de la academia cuando quisiéramos.

-Hola, amor –me saludo dándome un ligero beso en los labios.

-Hola –sonreí en medio del beso.

Sam rodo los ojos, y se puso a pelear con Paul, como siempre entre los tres probaban sus fuerzas.

Me senté junto a Jacob y los observamos.

-¿No vas con ellas? –pregunto con algo de burla.

-Sabes que detesto ir de compras.

El rio.

-Te pareces tanto a Bella, a ella tampoco le gustaba que Alice o Rosalie le llevaran de compras.

-Por algo es mi madre, no –sonreí, apreciaba los pequeños momentos en los que todos me hablaban de cómo era mi madre.

-Sí, te pareces tanto a ella –me acaricio la mejilla –pero a la vez eres tan diferente. Renesmee.

-No me gusta que me llamen así.

Jacob suspiro, el era uno de los tantos que estaba en contra de que siguiera ocultando la verdad.

-¿No te gusta el nombre?

-Claro que si –me defendí –mi madre me puso ese nombre, si no que algún día mi padre o mis tías lo escucharan y querrán una explicación.

-Espero que ese día llegue pronto –me dijo.

Y ahí íbamos otra vez, por el mismo tema todos siempre discutían conmigo. Preferí no responder y me acurruque entre sus fuertes brazos, al instante olvido todo y me abrazo. Era mejor no sacar ese tema a colación de nuevo.

.

.

.

En la noche Anabelle y Kei nos llamaron al cuarto de la primera. Cuando digo nos llamaron, es porque también fueron Zafirina, Maggie, Thais, Stephy, Shell e Irina. Ellas estaban modelando la ropa que habían comprado, pero Irina siempre tan indiferente estaba viendo el bosque por la ventana.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunte.

Sacudió la cabeza sin decir nada.

-Uhm.

-Solo estoy mirando –murmuro con frialdad. No me dirigió la mirada, desde que la acusaron de ser traidora por mi culpa, dado que ella si sabía que yo era cazadora antes que supieran que era Renesmee, ella se había comportado más extraña que nunca, y mucho más fría, si es que eso era posible.

Me aleje de ella para dejarla en paz, pero fue un error, me cogieron como su muñeca.

-Me voy –anuncio Irina horas después. Anabelle me soltó cuando vio como Irina empezaba a salir.

-No –suplico –solo un rato más.

-Lo siento, ya me voy –aunque en su voz no había nada acorde con sus palabras.

-Oh, está bien –Anabelle hizo un puchero –espérame…

-No –corto con voz helada –no me acompañes, yo no voy al dormitorio.

Y se fue. Simplemente se fue, dejándonos con la boca abierta, ella nunca desairaba a Anabelle, normalmente siempre le cumplía sus caprichos, y era la primera vez que no le hacía caso.

-Eh, nosotras también nos vamos –Zafirina se levanto de golpe.

-Sí, tenemos cosas…eh…que hacer –dijo Maggie.

Las dos salieron también.

Fruncí el ceño y salí tras ellas, ignorando las llamadas de las demás. Pero me choque contra Meg y ambas terminamos en el suelo.

-Por qué no vez por dónde vas, Renesmee –me dijo con burla y frialdad.

-Cállate, Meg –le espete parándome.

Pero no lograba verlas ya.

-¿Estas buscando a tus amiguitas? –pregunto.

-No te interesa.

Meg me caía pésimo desde que trato de quitarme a Jacob.

-Jajaja jajaja –rio sin gracia. Su rostro se ensombreció cuando volvió hablar –recuerda que teniendo amigas así yo no quisiera ni necesitaría enemigas.

Me volví hacia ella con brusquedad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No quiero decir nada –me dijo secamente –solo ten en cuenta mis palabras. A veces las amigas te apuñalan por la espalda.

Ella también se fue dejándome aturdida por sus palabras.

Irina había desairado a Anabelle, Zafirina y Maggie se habían ido sin decirnos nada cuando normalmente lo hacen, y Meg acababa de darme un consejo.

Algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

.

.

.

_**Hola ¡**_

_**Espero que les guste el capi.**_

_**Muchas gracias a **__**carotobarj**__** y a **__**nessie black 10**__** por sus review**_

_**Me alegra que les guste el fic y que lo sigan apoyando.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella scullw**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Rosa o Renesmee POV:**

Con toda la calma que pude (y lamentablemente no fue mucha) pase otra vez al cuarto, aun podía ver el cabello rojo como el fuego de Meg agitarse a lo lejos del pasillo, la verdad no se qué rayos hacia en el pasillo de las habitaciones de los de sexto, cuando ella estaba en séptimo, pero no le di importancia.

— ¿Por qué las seguiste? —me pregunto Kei con el ceño fruncido.

Me encogí de hombros antes de contestar:

—No lo sé —y era verdad —fue un….presentimiento extraño.

—No creo que debas preocuparte mucho, Rosa —me dijo Shell —ellas deben querer estar solas y bueno, Irina no es muy comunicativa que digamos, siempre se comporta de forma extraña.

Aquello no me alivio mucho.

—Bueno —musite con duda —no es que las bote, pero ya tengo sueño.

Rodaron los ojos, mascullando cosas como que "estas botándonos" pero con lentitud algo exasperante, todas se fueron, incluyendo a Kei, que me sonrió y se fue junto a Anabelle, muy de seguro al cuarto de ella para poder seguir con la sesión de modelaje.

Suspire y ya cansada me quite la peluca negra, los bucles de color cobrizo cayeron hasta mi cintura, cogí un cepillo de mi mesita de noche y comencé a peinar mi cabello pensando en las palabras que me había dicho Meg, y que por más que no quería me inquietaban demasiado, más de lo que quería y debía.

—Solo lo hizo para molestarte —me dije quitándome la ropa y poniéndome el pijama —No debes preocuparte, solo lo hizo para molestarte.

Con esa afirmación que ni yo misma me creía me eche en la cama, me tape con el edredón y cerré los ojos tratando de poder hallar la paz en el sueño.

Para mi lamentable suerte no fue así.

Abrí los ojos en un lugar demasiado conocido para mi pesar, desde hace dos años venia teniendo sueños raros, claro, si es que se podía llamar sueños a lo que yo tenía, más bien diría pesadillas. Cuando se descubrió que era Renesmee esos sueños se intensificaron mas, el caso es que siempre terminaba en una cueva, por lo que podía ver e intuir, y siempre aparecían dos semivampiros, si, semivampiros, al igual que yo. Una se llamaba Ali, era bajita de cabello negro y ojos de color gris, el otro era muy guapo, se llamaba Nahuel, moreno, y de cabello negro recogido en una coleta.

—Renesmee —llamo la voz de Ali en la oscuridad.

Si, ellos sabían que yo era una Cullen, ¿Cómo? Ni yo lo sabía.

Inconscientemente sujete mi muñeca izquierda con mi mano derecha, cuando vio el filo del cuchillo en las manos de Ali. Cada vez que me causaban heridas en este extraño sueño, aquellas heridas repercutían en la realidad.

—No tiene caso resistirse —me dijo la voz de Nahuel detrás mío.

Me estremecí cuando me hablo al oído con tono seductor, paso una de sus manos por mi cintura y con la otra me obligo a dejar de sujetar mi muñeca izquierda, forcejee unos segundos, como siempre, pero de nada sirvió el esfuerzo. Ali se acerco con rapidez y sin miramientos paso el filo del cuchillo por mi muñeca izquierda, la sangre broto a chorros y Nahuel me obligo a caminar hasta quedar frente a dos grandes piedras planas que se erguían en medio de la gran cueva, me levanto el brazo y vi como mi sangre salpicaba las rocas y aquellas piedras, que por alguna razón me causaban mala espina.

Ali también se corto la muñeca y su sangre al igual que la mía fue absorbida por aquellas piedras lisas, no sabía porque absorbían la sangre pero me producía escalofríos.

—Suéltame — le chille a Nahuel —Ya tienes lo que querías.

Sonrió con arrogancia y olisqueo mi cabello.

—Aun no —me contradijo mirándome con tanta intensidad que aparte la mirada, vi como Ali miraba hacia otro lado con incomodidad. Seguí luchando contra su agarre y finalmente me solté, la herida de mi muñeca comenzaba a cerrarse, eso era el lado positivo de ser una vampira.

Di unos cuantos pasos a ciegas para atrás.

— ¿Cuándo me van a decir dónde estamos?

— ¿Para qué? —Me dijo Ali encogiéndose de hombros —Es solo un sueño.

— ¿Y porque en mis sueños aparecen Ali Weber y Nahuel? —Espete con frialdad —los dos semivampiros que se supone estan muertos.

Nahuel rodo los ojos, siempre terminábamos en esta conversación, desde que empezaron los malditos sueños, ellos siempre me hacían dar sangre a esas piedras que la absorbían y siempre terminábamos discutiendo, estaba segura de que esto no eran sueños normales, no había hablado con ninguna de mis amigas o con Jacob, porque no quería preocuparlos.

—Renesmee Cullen, tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a decir eso —se burlo Ali con suficiencia — ¿No se supone que también estas muerta desde hace nueve años?

Le ignore.

— ¿Por qué quieren mi sangre?

—Nos has preguntado lo mismo por dos años y no te hemos contestado—dijo Nahuel con cansancio acercándose a mí con pasos felinos, retrocedí por inercia, no me gustaba el modo en el que me miraba — ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?

— ¡Es mi sangre¡ —grite indignada.

—Confórmate con saber que tu sangre y la de Ali le dan vida a los vampiros más poderosos.

Le mire sin entender ¿los vampiros más poderosos?

— ¿De qué….? —comencé a preguntar cuando Nahuel me corto.

—Es hora de que despiertes.

Oh, no. Esto no se iba a quedar así, no me iba a dejar con la palabra en la boca, por nada del mundo, pero sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse pesado, los parpados se me cerraban contra mi voluntad.

—No te preocupes, Renesmee —antes de abrir los ojos a la realidad, pude escuchar la voz de Nahuel aun resonar en mi cabeza —pronto estarás con nosotros.

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que alguien me estaba zarandeando.

— ¡Rosa¡ —gritaba la voz de Kei —¡Renesmee tienes que despertar¡

Bufe ante como me llamo y abrí los ojos, por la ventana pude ver que aun era de noche, con ojos soñolientos revise el reloj de mi mesa y pude ver que eran las tres de la madrugada, suspire con cansancio y la mire con el ceño fruncido, alguna buena razón debía tener para levantarme a esas horas y mas porque me interrumpió en el sueño….

….o no tan sueño, mi muñeca izquierda aun sangraba, pero no tanto, aunque la longitud de la herida no era algo agradable, el edredón tenía rastros de sangre.

Ahora debía afrontar las acusaciones de Kei, de que le ocultaba algo.

—Te podría empezar a interrogar sobre como rayos te hiciste esa herida —me dijo con voz dura —pero por el momento hay algo más importante.

La mire con confusión.

— ¡Rosa¡ —Anabelle ingreso junto a Irina, Chantalle y Jacob corriendo a mi habitación.

Me levante al instante, impidiéndoles ver la herida de mi muñeca.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Leah ha escapado —soltó Chantalle mordiéndose los labios y dándome una carta.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Imposible, ¿Por qué escaparía? Sí, siempre dijo que quería esta vida, mire la carta durante unos segundos sin saber qué hacer. Leah había estado un poco rara los últimos meses, pero de aquí a que haya escapado…

Abrí el sobre y leí el contenido en voz alta.

_**Rosa**_

_**Lo siento, pero este no es mi mundo, me canse de aparentar que lo era.**_

_**Me voy con mi familia, eso es lo mejor, no me busquen nunca.**_

_**De ahora en adelante en mi ya no veras a una amiga si no a una enemiga**_

_**Tenlo en cuenta, y recuérdalo siempre.**_

_**Leah.**_

Solté de golpe todo el aire acumulado en mis pulmones y los mire, ellos me miraban ansiosos, esperando alguna palabra mía, o en todo caso una orden o decisión que les permitiera ir tras ella, todos la queríamos…..y por eso no iría tras ella.

—No podemos hacer nada —puntualice dejando el sobre y su contenido en mi cama.

— ¿Por qué no? —replico Kei molesta.

—Kei, Anabelle, Chantalle, Irina, Jacob —nombre —Leah a elegido ese camino, no podemos obligarla a vivir una vida que no quiere, si esa es su elección….

Anabelle miro con incertidumbre a Chantalle e Irina, Kei bufo en silencio y Jacob se me acerco y me abrazo, correspondí su abrazo temblando, quería mucho a Leah, alguna razón debía haber tras su partida.

—Hay algo que no va ser tan fácil de decir como el dejarla ir —increpo Irina con sequedad.

Fruncí el ceño en su dirección.

— ¿Cual?

—Decírselo a los Cullen —respondió de forma bastante desinteresada —decírselo a Edward, tu padre.

Bien, debía admitir que no había pensado en eso.

* * *

Apenas y eran las cinco y media de la mañana y recién habíamos terminado la llamada con mi padre, si que fue dificil y agotador, el seguía desconfiando de mi, ¿Quién no? Pero al final había apoyado mi idea de que no podíamos obligarla a elegir algo que no quería, sin embargo debíamos mantener cuidado, eso de que ahora íbamos a ser enemigas no me gusto mucho.

Iría a tratar de dormir un poco, los demás aun se habían quedado hablando, ellos tenían sobre sus hombros el hecho de ser los próximos líderes y tenían que encargarse de todo, incluso Kei, y como no me necesitaban mucho preferí volver a la cama, ellos al ser vampiros podían soportar sin dormir varias días, pero yo no y estaba que me caía de sueño.

Camine por el pasillo de los cuartos de las de sexto cuando en mi puerta cogiendo el picaporte vi a Paul, el novio de Kei, pareció tensarse cuando me vio, pero debió haber sido mi imaginación ya que al instante me sonrió.

—Hola, Rosa —saludo —vine a ver a Kei, pero nadie contestaba.

—Ah, sí —musite con sueño —está junto a Jacob, Anabelle, Irina y Chantalle en la dirección.

Asintió.

—Gracias —me dijo y se fue.

Abrí la puerta y pase cerrando con suavidad, no le pregunte que hacía a las cinco y media de la mañana o mejor dicho madrugada buscando a Kei, era demasiado temprano.

Qué raro.

Camine y me tire en mi cama, mirando hacia el techo, de pronto algo blanco en la mesita de noche llamo mi atención. Era un sobre y estaba intacto, lo que significaba que no era el que dejo Leah a modo de despedida.

Me levante con curiosidad y lo revise, no tenia remitente así que lo rasgue.

_**Lee con atención, por error te dejamos viva, **_

_**Pero esta vez no fallaremos**_

_**Cuídate y prepárate**_

_**Porque pronto tu tumba estará lista para ser utilizada**_

Era una amenaza en toda regla contra…mi.

¿Qué más podía suceder?

.

* * *

_**Hola¡**_

_**Lamento haber tardado**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Como siempre gracias Nessie Black 10, tu apoyo me alienta mucho amiga, también gracias Vampire Cullen alice, carotobarj, LizzieBrandon. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y sus review**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Nota: Desde este capítulo empezare a narrarlo yo, ya no habrá Renesmee POV. Creo que así es mejor, ya me acostumbre a escribir así.**

* * *

.

.

Rosa leyó la carta una y otra vez, tragando saliva ruidosamente, ahora que lo apreciaba bien, "la carta" estaba escrita con tinta roja…que más bien era sangre, asqueada se paró de un salto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Aquellas palabras la habían despertado de forma brusca, ni siquiera la despedida o huida de Leah le habían alterado tanto.

—Rosa —Kei entro en el cuarto y le quito la carta de las manos sin perder segundo. Hacia unos segundos había tenido una visión, salió sin más dejando a los demás solos. Y sus sospechas acababan de ser confirmadas.

—Una amenaza —suspiro Rosa mirando hacia el suelo. Podía ver como su hermana temblaba de furia y rabia.

Kei no pudo contestar porque Irina, Jacob, Chantalle y Anabelle acababan de ingresar, la ultima aun con los ojos levemente vidriosos, la mirada de todos se topo con los ojos castaños de Kei y después miraron el papel entre sus manos. A los siguientes segundos Kei comenzó a chillar insultos contra todos los caza vampiros.

—Cálmate, Kei —rezongo la voz de Jacob con severidad.

El moreno miro preocupado a su novia, los ojos chocolates de Renesmee lucían apagados y llenos de lágrimas contenidas, eso no le gusto, Renesmee lloraba muy pocas veces, el hecho de haber sido criada como cazadora durante siete largos años le habían endurecido, y la amenaza debía ser muy peligrosa para haberla alterado tanto. Sin perder tiempo e ignorando la mirada fulminante de Kei, Jacob abrazo a Renesmee acariciando su cabello, podía sentirla temblar.

—Shh —murmuro en su oído —no dejaremos que se te acerquen, Nessie —ahora podía sentir como las lagrimas mojaban su camisa, la chica le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, alterada y confusa —no pasara nada.

Anabelle se mordió el labio y miro a su amiga y prima, las dos se encogieron de hombros sin saber muy bien que decir, suspiro y se acerco a Kei, sobre su hombro pudo leer la amenaza dirigida contra su amiga y prima, se tenso al oler la sangre proveniente de las palabras impresas, los caza vampiros eran peor que los vampiros. Levanto la mirada para ver a Kei y tratar de tranquilizarla, sabía que últimamente su amiga venia comportándose un tanto raro, pero se quedo de piedra al verla.

Eso no era Kei, o por lo menos no la que ella conoció hace nueve años. La chica que tenia al lado, tenía el rostro afilado y duro, los ojos castaños miraban hacia la nada con frialdad y odio y con una sed de venganza que le asusto ¿Dónde estaba la chiquilla asustadiza que alguna vez fue? Comprendía que había cambiado, pero el cambio que estaba teniendo últimamente era muy extraño, era como si fuera otra persona completamente diferente.

Y lo peor de todo es que había algo que le decía que era muy peligrosa.

Carraspeo y Kei le miro interrogante, aquella maldad en sus ojos desapareció instantáneamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Eh….deberíamos avisarles a nuestros padres —comenzó a decir Anabelle.

Rosa levanto la cabeza con brusquedad del pecho de Jacob y las miro con negación, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tenía que controlarse, la amenaza le altero demasiado, porque se había olvidado que aún le quedaba mucho que pagar por los errores que cometió dos años atrás.

—No —dijo con la autoridad que le caracterizaba y limpiándose las lágrimas —No podemos decirle a nadie.

Irina frunció el ceño en su dirección.

—Dime ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que esa amenaza también nos incumbe? —pregunto enojada y con los brazos cruzados, sus gélidos ojos traspasaron a Renesmee con frialdad.

—Entiende, prima —musito Chantalle suavemente —el hecho de que una amenaza de cazadores haya ingresado aquí, es suficiente razón para alterarnos a todos ¿Cómo lo lograron?

Eso desconcertó a Renesmee, les miro sin entender, Jacob frunció los labios también enojado por eso, sobre el hecho de que se hubieran colado en la academia en sus narices poco después de que Leah se hubiera ido. Eso les preocupaba más de lo que querían admitir.

—No te preocupes por eso, amor —dijo Jacob sonriéndole y dándole una suave beso en los labios —duerme, mañana tenemos que discutirlo.

—No puedo dormir —respondió Renesmee —no después de eso.

Jacob sonrió pícaramente, aunque por dentro estaba más que preocupado.

—Entonces me quedare contigo hasta que duermas —cogió la mano de Renesmee y le dio un suave beso —no creo que se den cuenta.

Renesmee se sonrojo ante la propuesta, olvidando momentáneamente todos los problemas que se le habían reunido de una sola, y asintió convencida. Kei rodo los ojos y salió del cuarto bufando, las otras la siguieron.

Jacob abrazo a Renesmee y así la llevo hasta la cama de la última, los dos se recostaron sobre las sabanas, abrazados. Jacob beso el cabello de la chica, y lo olisqueo con una sonrisa antes el perfume natural que emanaba el cabello broncíneo de su novia.

—Te amo —susurro la chica sonriéndole.

—Yo también —rio el —eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Renesmee.

Los dos se sonrieron y se besaron suavemente, faltaba unas cuantas horas para el amanecer, pero valía la pena estar así por lo menos unos segundos. No se imaginaban que no faltaba mucho para que su vida se destruyera.

.

.

.

Muy lejos de ahí, en una imponente mansión se pudo apreciar a una mujer de cabello marrón ondeado y ojos color chocolate pasear de un lado a otro, ante la mirada de una rubia mujer.

—No puedes hacer nada —murmuro la rubia, Martha.

La chica le fulmino con la mirada.

—Cállate, nadie ha pedido tu opinión —ladro Isabella.

La rubia suspiro, mientras veía como Isabella caminaba otra vez, desesperada. Estaba esperando noticias de Katherine, sobre la amenaza que habían hecho llegar a la academia de vampiros.

—Rosa —susurro con resignación. Acordándose de la semivampira a la que juro proteger, la hija de Bella y Edward, la hija de la vampira que estaba caminando delante de ella con frialdad. Aun no podía creer todo lo que le habían hecho, Bella estaba irreconocible, no por la apariencia física, si no por su actitud y carácter.

Eso no era Bella, solo era una impostora con recuerdos falsos, recuerdos que había creado Nahuel.

Isabella escucho el murmullo de la rubia, pero no dijo nada. No le intereso en lo mas mínimo lo que aquella insignificante sirvienta podía pensar, estaba al tanto de que ella no odiaba a los vampiros, simplemente era necesaria para el plan de su hermana.

—Espero que Renesmee Cullen sepa lo que sufrir pronto —murmuro con frialdad, parando de pronto, y dirigiendo su dura mirada a dos figuras encapuchadas que habían aparecido en la habitación.

Las dos figuras mantuvieron la mirada en el piso, uno de ellos no tenía idea de quién era aquella nueva caza vampiros de los Swan, porque no podía verle la cara.

—Uhm —murmuro la persona menuda, tenía una suave y musical voz, aunque fría y vacía, dando a entender que era una chica —Renesmee sabe lo que le espera.

—Cumplí con dejar la carta en su habitación —dijo el otro encapuchado, su voz grave daba a entender que era un chico —No deje evidencias, además dudo que desconfíen de mí, soy demasiado cercano a ellos.

Una sonrisa arrogante se poso en los labios de Isabella ante las palabras del vampiro, por supuesto que no podían desconfiar de uno de los suyos. Su hermana fue muy astuta al tener vampiros a su servicio

—Por supuesto que no desconfiarían de ti —sonrió con maldad — ¿Cómo desconfiar de su amigo?

Para nadie paso desapercibido que el chico se tenso ante la palabra "amigo", para después relajarse y murmurar con sequedad.

—Yo elegí un camino hace nueve años por Keyli, incluso aunque ella este muerta seguiré adelante con mi decisión.

—Incluso aunque te pese ¿verdad? —se mofo Bella.

El vampiro siseo.

—Eso no le interesa.

Bella asintió —Tienes razón, no me interesa.

La vampira encapuchada se mordió el labio enojada, y levanto la vista. Su mirada fría se clavo en los ojos chocolates de aquella vampira que alguna vez fue Bella Swan, y que ahora no era más que una marioneta de Katherine para la destrucción de los Cullen.

—Dime Jany —Bella le miro ceñuda —Al fin vas a decir ¿Dónde está Keyli?

Jany se tenso al sentir la mirada de su compañero clavada en ella, nadie excepto Katherine y Bella sabían que Keyli seguía con vida. Estaba segura que el vampiro de su lado se lanzaría contra ella en cualquier momento, el creía que Keyli estaba muerta. Gruño frustrada, Bella lo había hecho a propósito, para obligarle a decir la verdad.

— ¿Keyli está viva? —pregunto Martha incrédula.

El vampiro observo con furia y odio a Jany. La miraba esperando su respuesta para ver si de verdad el amor de su vida estaba viva.

—Ya le dije a Katherine, Bella —Jany le devolvió el golpe —Keyli esta tan cerca de tu hija como no tienes idea.

Diciendo eso ella se paro y sin más, se marcho. Dejando a Bella muy confundida, al igual que a los demás.

— ¿Hija? —Pregunto Bella — ¿Qué hija?

— ¿Bella? —el vampiro que acompañaba a Jany, la miro y se quedo con la boca abierta.

¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan? No podía ser, el no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no podía ser, ella llevaba muerta nueve años. Los Cullen mismos la habían visto morir, pero ahí estaba mirando a Martha confusa por la afirmación de una hija de la cual desconocía su existencia.

—Es una vampira —se dijo sorprendido —ha perdido la memoria. Pero ¿Cómo rayos sobrevivió?

La Swan se volvió hacia Martha.

— ¿Tengo una hija?

La rubia no contesto.

— ¡Habla! —grito Bella.

—Eso pregúntale a Katherine.

Martha se marcho sin más, no queriendo aguantar el carácter de la nueva Bella, el vampiro también se fue, pero tras Jany, ella tenía que contestarle muchas preguntas. La principal, si Keyli seguía con vida ¿Dónde estaba?

— ¿Tengo una hija? —se pregunto, confundida, llevando las manos a su cabeza.

— _¡Bella! —una voz aterciopelada resonó en su cabeza — ¿Dónde estabas, amor?_

—_Edward —respondió ella feliz abrazando a un chico al que no le podía ver la cara —Amor, Keyli insiste en ir a visitar a Katherine y no me he podido negar. Además creo que tiene razón, Katherine debe estar en contacto con su sobrina ¿no crees? Tal vez así deje de enojarse conmigo._

—_Yo…Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres._

—_Gracias, amor —rio ella suavemente dándole un corto besos en los labios —Ya verás que todo sale bien. Nuestra hija estará a salvo._

_Llevo sus manos a su abultado vientre con una sonrisa feliz._

Bella abrió los ojos con lagrimas en ellos, sus manos tantearon su plano estomago. Ahí no había nada. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

.

.

* * *

_**Hola¡**_

_**Lamento haber tardado mucho**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a sus reviews, gracias por el apoyo.**_

_**Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y buen año nuevo**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando amaneció Renesmee y Jacob se levantaron algo cansados por la agotadora noche que tuvieron, primero con el escape de Leah y luego con la amenaza que le habían enviado a la primera. Lo que Renesmee o Rosa no imaginaba es que sus amigas corrieran con la noticia a la directora. Y eso con seguridad hizo que para cuando estuvieran desayunando toda la academia se enterara de la amenaza.

—Les dije que no hablaran —increpo Rosa enojada y sin comer.

Irina, Kei y Anabelle le ignoraron. Chantalle suspiro y la miro.

—Entiéndelo, Renesmee…

— ¡No me llames así!

Ella le ignoro y siguió hablando.

—…esa amenaza nos perjudica a todos. No solo a ti, el hecho de que hayan podido traspasar la barrera de la academia es un hecho muy preocupante. Los caza vampiros estan adquiriendo más poder conforme pasa el tiempo, pero la magia de la que está hecho el escudo es de ninfas, elfos y brujas. No entendemos que fue lo que paso.

Rosa inclino la cabeza con interés, no había preguntado nunca por el escudo de la academia, se mantenía contenta con el mero hecho de que existiera, ya que eso protegía a los vampiros de cualquier ataque enemigo en otras palabras de los Swan, que al ser los más poderosos eran los que lideraban a todos los clanes de cazadores. Cuando leyó la amenaza olvido ese detalle, su prima tenía razón. Debían averiguar como un cazador había ingresado.

—Díganme —hablo ya sin enojo. Todos la miraron, Jacob apretó su mano debajo de la mesa y le dio una mirada conciliadora, la chica le sonrió dulcemente y volvió a hablar — ¿Cómo funciona ese escudo?

Kei respondió.

—Está hecho para proteger a los vampiros, cualquiera que quiera lastimarnos no podrá traspasar el escudo, la mayoría son caza vampiros, pero también algunos de los nuestros que son malos. Se supone que ellos no pueden traspasarlo.

Rosa frunció el ceño.

— ¿El padre de Irina no lo traspaso?

Irina le dirigió una mirada helada. Detestaba que hablaran de su padre humano, detestaba que le dieran tanta importancia a ese hecho, no quería que se acordaran de eso, porque así se olvidarían de su padre y no lo lastimarían.

Jacob y Anabelle sacudieron la cabeza.

—Tú hiciste que traspasara el escudo, eres una de las nuestras —respondieron a coro —eso es diferente.

—Estoy seguro que nadie le dio la mano a un cazador para que entrara a dejarte esa amenaza —dijo Jacob.

Paul se atraganto con su te. Kei le dio golpecitos en la espalda a su novio y puso su atención que estuviera a salvo.

—Yo pude entrar cuando era una cazadora —frunció el ceño Rosa —y les aseguro que en ese momento tenía toda la intención de lastimarlos.

Ninguno supo que responder a eso.

—Eh… —titubeo Kei de forma pensativa —Tal vez tus intenciones aun no eran muy claras.

Rosa prefirió no discutir, pero algo le decía que lo que acababa de decir sería la respuesta a una interrogante que aun no tenia forma definida en su cabeza. ¿Cómo harían para ver a los traidores? Ella alguna vez fue una, pero el escudo no la rechazo, la dejo pasar por el simple hecho de ser una vampira. ¿Y que si había más traidores? Con horror deshecho ese pensamiento de su cabeza. ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Miro a sus amigos sentados con ella en la mesa más grande del comedor, Kei, Paul, Anabelle, Irina, Chantalle, Zafirina, Maggie, Shell, Stephy, Thais y finalmente a Jacob, su novio.

No, ninguno de ellos sería un traidor, ninguno la traicionaría, era imposible. Los conocía y sabía cómo eran, ellos jamás traicionarían a sus amigos, de eso estaba segura.

— ¡Ya se! —dijo de pronto Chantalle dando saltitos en su asiento. — ¡Podemos ver una peli!

La chica se encogió de hombros, no le apetecía nada especialmente. Sin embargo Kei y Anabelle mostraron el nivel adecuado de entusiasmo que ella no demostró, aun estaba muy preocupada.

—No creo que nos dejen salir después de que fuimos a decirle lo de la amenaza —intervino Irina con sequedad.

La desilusión hizo mella en ellas durante algunos segundos, ya que rápidamente le dieron solución al problema, verían una peli en la sala de entretenimientos. Mientras tanto Maggie, que estaba a un lado de Rosa sonrió en dirección a su amiga.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, Rosa? —pregunto, aprovechando que Jacob estaba discutiendo junto a Paul con las chicas sobre la película que verían.

—No.

— ¿Sabes que mientes muy mal? —sonrió Maggie divertida.

Rosa le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Miento mejor que mi madre, lo que pasa es que tu don siempre descubre mis brillantes mentiras.

Maggie rio un momento, pero luego se puso seria.

—Ya, dime ¿Qué pasa?

Rosa sacudió la cabeza, no estaba segura si le podía decir sus temores a Maggie, no es que no confiara en ella, había sido junto a Zafirina una de sus primeras amigas, pero no creía que no tenía razones para preocuparse y preocupar de paso a las demás.

—Es que…

— ¿Es que, qué?

Los ojos chocolates de Rosa miraron con tristeza a los de su amiga.

—No sé cómo decirlo. Estuve pensando últimamente, que, por muy fuerte que fuera yo no creo que Katherine se arriesgara a dejarme sola la misión de deshacerme de sus enemigos.

Maggie la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto con algo de brusquedad.

—Cuando mi tía me mando para aquí, estaba segura que quería que muriera, por eso me mando sola, porque sería una misión suicida —la hija de Bella agradeció mentalmente que nadie prestara atención a sus palabras, todos estaban discutiendo por la bendita película que verían. —pero han pasado dos años prácticamente y ella no ha vuelto a atacarme.

— ¿Quizá quiere que tengas confianza?

—Sí, pensé eso al principio, pero ¿Por qué mandarme una amenaza si podía matarme cuando estuviera distraída? Si ya conoce el método de pasar la barrera ¿Por qué solo amenazarme?

Maggie se mordió el labio sin saber que decir, su mirada se topo con la Irina, Paul y Kei un momento y luego volvió a posarse sobre los ojos de la vampira a la que algún día pensó seguir para su causa.

—No…no lo sé. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que preguntaste al principio?

—No sé, pero me da la sensación que yo no fui la única a la que ella dejo la misión de eliminar a los vampiros….creo que ella quería que yo fuera la que iniciara todo la destrucción para…que otros me siguieran…pero….si yo hubiera decidido matarlos y alguien me siguiera hubiera significado que también eran traidores, como yo…

No había terminado de decir muy bien lo ultimo cuando el ruido de muchas tazas cayendo contra el suelo y haciéndose añicos resonó. Irina, Paul y Zafirina se disculparon mientras se paraban para ir a cambiarse de ropa ya que se la habían ensuciado al volcarse el té.

—Hmm —Maggie vio con algo de enojo a Rosa — ¿Estás diciendo que crees que alguno de nosotros somos traidores? —hubo acusación en su voz.

—No… —Rosa trato de hablar, lamentaba haberle dicho sus suposiciones a Maggie, sabían que eran tontas, pero no esperaba esa reacción de parte de su amiga.

—Estas, equivocada de todas formas —dijo con rudeza mientras sus ojos veían con dureza a Rosa, ya no se parecía a la dulce vampira que normalmente era. Sus ojos parecían bloques de hielo y su voz armoniosa carecía de la suavidad, no era más que un sonido oscuro. —Pero incluso aunque fuera verdad, puede que hubieras decepcionado a mucha gente con tu decisión de ir con los vampiros en vez de destruirlos.

Se paro y salió en tropel hacia la salida. Rosa le miro irse atónita. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había significado su última frase? ¿Había decepcionado a alguien?

—Nessie —Jacob le llamo por el sobrenombre que le había puesto, no es que le agradara mucho, pero sonaba bien en los labios del chico.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Estás bien?

Rosa asintió, a pesar de que sabía que no se sentía nada bien. Los demás seguían en la charla de la película, no se habían dado cuenta de nada, así que decidió unírseles y tratar de quitar de su cabeza todas aquellas ridículas ideas.

.

.

.

Maggie paseo furiosa por el pasillo del cuarto de la chicas, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirle eso? ¡Acababa de regar todo! Si los demás se enteraran, y principalmente _ella. _Se estremecía solo de pensarlo.

Unos pasos resonaron detrás de ella. Volteo con brusquedad para ver parada detrás de ella a una vampira bajita y pelirroja que sonrió con amargura ante su mirada helada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Meg? —pregunto Maggie frunciendo el ceño.

—No veo por qué no puedo caminar por aquí —le respondió con suficiencia, irguiéndose en su baja estatura —Ni que el pasillo fuera tuyo, no veo firmado tu nombre.

—Pero veras mi puño en tu cara si no te largas, no tengo ganas de soportarte hoy —contesto Maggie con brusquedad.

Meg sonrió irritando más a la otra vampira.

—Tendrás que aguantarme hoy y siempre, compañera_ traidora —_siseo.

Maggie exploto, alzo la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada cuando otra la paro, sujetándola de la muñeca.

— ¡Suéltame, Irina! —reclamo, molesta. Irina solo apretó su agarre haciéndola gemir de dolor. — ¡Maldita seas, Jany! —agrego en un susurro cargado de veneno.

—Parece que no te gustan que te digan tus verdades en la cara, Maggie —soltó Meg con crueldad —Pero en el futuro limítate a seguir en tu papel de espía, tienes suerte de que Renesmee no se haya dado cuenta de tu desliz.

Maggie bajo la mirada al suelo.

—Meg tiene razón —dijo Irina, se veía furiosa —ya de por sí es muy peligroso que se haya dado cuenta de que no es la única que Katherine manipula y encima tu les das ideas.

— ¡Ya entendí! —grito frustrada. — ¡Fue un error! No volverá a pasar.

—Eso asegúralo —dijo Meg de forma amenazante —porque no habrá una próxima vez. Tú y todos aquí nos obedecen a Irina y a mí en esto, así que procura cerrar la boca la próxima vez.

Maggie las observo mordiéndose el labio inferior y sin más se fue. Aguantando las ganas de llorar, y aguantando el peso de la equivocada decisión de ser una traidora. De trabajar para Katherine Swan.

.

.

.

_**Hola ¡**_

_**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy. Espero que les guste.**_

_**¡Ya descubrieron quienes son los traidores! En el próximo capi veremos un poco sobre Bella y Keyli. También sobre los otros Cullen.**_

_**Como siempre, gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, alertas y favoritos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

Irina observo desaparecer a Maggie, antes de volverse con brusquedad a Meg, un brillo peligroso se podía ver en su fría mirada.

— ¿Qué? —soltó la vampira con sequedad.

—Cuida muy bien tus palabras, Meg —siseo —Maggie no ha sido la única que ha cometido un desliz en cuanto a lo que se tiene o no que decir a Renesmee.

Ella sonrió con calma.

—Maggie cometió un desliz cuando hablo con nuestra adorada Rosa, pero yo no cometí ningún desliz.

—Claro que si —le contradijo Irina con furia —tú le dijiste que se cuidara de sus amigas. Nadie puede saber de nosotras, eso acabaría con todos nuestros planes.

—Eso no fue desliz —la sonrisa de Meg desapareció —lo dije porque así quise hacerlo. Aquí no tengo amigas, solo una, que es al igual que nosotras una maldita traidora —Irina no dijo nada en contra de eso —por eso no me afectaría en lo mas mínimo que se descubra todo y que los planes de la perra de Katherine se fueran abajo. Pero creo que debe estar preparada.

Irina la observo con recelo.

— ¿Preparada para qué?

—Para la oscura traición, que ustedes sus_ "amigos" —_hizo un gesto entre comillas ante esa palabra —le tiene preparada. Tú no tienes idea de lo que se sentirá ser traicionada.

La vampira rubia la miro con rabia.

— ¿Acaso tu si?

—Yo me uní a Katherine por venganza —explico —porque mis padres murieron poco antes de mi transformación. Siempre creí que los vampiros los habían matado, estaba tan cegada por el odio que no medí las consecuencias de mi decisión. Pero esa perra fue quien ataco a mi familia, ella tiene a mi hermana en sus manos, trabajando para ella, de modo que si yo por "accidente" hago algo para impedir que haga sus planes, ella por "accidente" matara a mi hermana. Obviamente eso es una forma de traición, creí en lo que me dijo y le ayude por razones equivocadas.

Irina no dijo nada, aun recordaba demasiado bien el día que las Denali fueron a buscarle para transfórmala. Ella había sabido lo que le sucedería, por eso había luchado para no perder sus recuerdos humanos, y ese de algún modo había funcionado.

—Pero la traición que le espera en sus manos, es mucho peor —dijo la vampira bajita —ustedes son sus amigos, ella fue educada siete años por Katherine, estaba acostumbrada a no confiar en nadie, y mira los conoce y con ustedes se siente a gusto, como la familia que nunca tuvo, la familia que esa vil desgraciada enferma le quito por celos. ¿Qué crees que pensar cuando descubra que los amigos en lo que tanto confiaba todos estos años le han estado mintiendo? ¿Cuándo sepa que mientras ella trataba de ayudarlos, ustedes pasaban todo la información sobre ella a Katherine? ¿Qué sepa que ustedes hacían planes para matarla? —el color se había ido de la cara de Irina, su rostro no tenía ninguna emoción, pero sus ojos brillaban de dolor de tan solo pensar en eso —Y no solo ella, si no todos. A decir verdad, a pesar de que odio a Katherine con toda mi alma, o no alma, como sea he de admitir que ciertamente es muy inteligente.

— ¿Por qué…

—Tiene en sus manos a todos los herederos de los clanes más importantes de los vampiros, eh. Tú eres su perra faldera —Irina gruño y trato de atacarla, pero ella le esquivo — Rosa es la sobrina a la que tanto odia, Anabelle es la sobrina del hombre que la rechazo, Jacob es uno de los más poderosos, y el antiguo amigo de Bella, Chantalle también es sobrina de Edward. Y todos ellos estan rodeados por traidores, a la espera de una orden para eliminarlos.

—Tú no entiendes —le rugió Irina — ¡Nunca entenderás nuestras razones!

— ¿Qué no entiendo, _Jany_? —Pregunto con frialdad —las razones por las que nos convertimos en traidoras son casi las mismas, no te atrevas decir que no entiendo.

Irina cerró los puños y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Acaso la protegerás?

— ¿Protegerla de sus amigos? — Se mofo —claro que no. De eso depende la vida de mi hermana. Solo puedo decirte que de lo único que debe defenderse es de la oscuridad que invadirá su alma cuando sepa que siempre ha estado sola, que todo solo han sido mentiras. Cuando entienda que fue un error unirse a sus vampiros.

La rubia le miro sorprendida, olvidándose de su enojo.

—Eso no pasara, tal vez…se sienta traicionada, pero con la ayuda de Anabelle y Kei seguirá adelante…estoy segura. Ella nunca odiara a los vampiros, jamás deseara no haberse unido a ellos.

Meg solo cabeceo, resignada.

—Nunca digas nunca, Irina —dijo con calma —Te puedo asegurar que con todo lo que está haciendo Katherine es obvio eso. Piénsalo, ella no nos ha ordenado matarla, solo amenazas banales. Cosas sin sentido. Esta confundiéndola, y al mismo tiempo haciendo que los demás reaccionen de forma negativa, mostrando su parte de vampiros, Rosa es una caza vampiros, es algo a lo que, no importa cuánto lo intente, nunca podrá renunciar. Algún día nos vera como los monstruos que somos, y vuestra traición solo cerrara con broche de oro el odio de Rosa contra todos los vampiros.

—No.

—Sí, ella misma deseara algún día ver a los vampiros muertos —afirmo Meg como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo —Algún día, ya lo veras y todos ustedes serán los culpables de que repudie a su propia familia.

— ¡No es verdad! —Chillo Irina sintiéndose culpable —eso no pasara. Además no tienes derecho a decir nada, tú también eres una traidora.

Meg rio lúgubremente.

—A diferencia de todos ustedes tengo remordimientos, pero yo no seré tan culpable. La relación entre Rosa y yo no es la mejor. Me ordenaron convertirme en su enemiga, para que ella esté pendiente solo de mí y no notara sus extraños comportamientos, pero ella no me cae mal.

—Ella no….

—Ya, acéptalo, Irina —concluyo la charla, volteándose para ir a su cuarto —Es algo que no vas a cambiar. Rosa nos odiara tanto que dará la espalda a los vampiros. Ustedes serán los culpables de ella se deje llevar por el odio. Eso lo puede asegurar.

Y se fue dejándola sola.

.

.

.

En la mansión Cullen, por su parte, Alice y Rosalie iban de un lado a otro, nerviosas. Estaban a la expectativa de ver cuándo llegaría Edward con la información sobre lo Swan, al parecer habían encontrado donde se encontraban, y al fin lograrían ver su venganza completada.

—Alice —llamo Rosalie al ver como la nombrada tenia la mirada en un punto ciego.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, nada —mascullo Alice, pestañeando. Rosalie le miro con el ceño fruncido —Vale, otra visión.

—Déjame verla.

Alice sacudió la cabeza, pero Rosalie con testarudez se infiltro en su mente, obligándola a enseñarle lo que había visto. Se podía apreciar a una chica en el suelo, tirada, no se le podía ver la cara por que estaba de espalda, aquella chica miraba a una figura que estaba parada delante de ella, riéndose.

— _¡No, no es verdad!_

—_Jajajajaja —rio aquella figura —los Cullen serán destruidos, avísale eso a tus amigos. No entiendo por qué estas de su lado, eres una de nosotros._

— _¡No! ¡Hace tiempo que deje de ser una caza vampiros!_

—_Nunca podrás renunciar a eso, está en tu sangre —la figura encapuchada se inclino sobre ella y le cogió de la barbilla fuertemente —Rosa Swan._

— _¡Deja de usar esa figura! Ya entendí el mensaje —ladeo la cabeza —pero deja de estar imitando a Bella Swan._

—_No entiendo de que hablas —aquella figura se irguió y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria —pero ten en cuenta mis palabras, nosotros estamos tan cerca de ti como no tienes idea._

Rosalie abrió los ojos y miro a Alice.

La emoción se podía leer en los ojos dorados de la vampira bajita, Rosa, Rosa Swan. Al principio Rosalie se sintió furiosa e indignada, por saber que aquella semivampira que había unido a su familia no era más que una vil traidora, pero al ver la alegría de Alice callo en cuenta de que la había llamado Swan, Swan era el primer apellido de Rosa como cazadora y eso era suficiente. Nadie aparte de Katherine, Bella y Keyli habían portado ese apellido, ya que eran las únicas con derecho de sangre (en el caso de las dos primeras) y por el poder inaudito que poseía (en el caso de Keyli) que tenían el derecho y privilegio de llevar el apellido del clan de cazadores más poderosos. Y se suponía que Keyli o estaba muerta o era una vampira y Bella muerta o no había dado luz a Renesmee, y ella era la única que llevaba sangre Swan, la única que podía ser una semivampira y al mismo tiempo llevar sangre de cazadora.

—Renesmee —susurro Rosalie emocionada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Alice sonrió tiernamente, no había querido decirle eso a nadie, no porque dudaba de su visión, no hace meses que ya no dudaba de sus visiones, el problema era que el fututo de Renesmee estaba demasiado distorsionado y no tenía idea de que cual sería la reacción de la chica al saber que ellas sabían que era Renesmee. Por otro lado aun le preocupaba la visión, ya que no solo le había mostrado quien era su sobrina, sino también el peligro inminente en el que pronto se verían.

Aquella cazadora a la que no se le podía ver la cara, la misma a la que Renesmee había llamado Bella, como si la conociera, entonces no había duda de que Bella estaba con vida y bajo las órdenes de Katherine, ese era un grandísimo problema.

—El grandísimo problema será decírselo a Edward —dijo Rosalie, que tenía toda la pinta de querer ir hacia la academia de vampiros y abrazar a Renesmee.

—No se lo diremos, no aun —mascullo Alice.

La rubia le fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ocultándolo? —Cuestiono enojada —Tienes idea…

—Rose —llamo Alice —quisiera decírselo a todos, es mas quise ir y abrazar a Rosa desde el momento en que tuve la certeza que era Renesmee, pero no podemos hacer eso aun. Ella tiene que estar preparada para lo que significa ser una vampira, si no me equivoco los siete años que ha estado bajo el yugo de Katherine fue entrenada como caza vampiros, no imagino que paso para que haya dejado serlo, pero hay que irnos con cuidado, la academia fue atacada una vez y puede serlo otra vez, si Katherine sabe que lo sabemos puede hacerle daño.

Eso hizo que la rubia lo considerara.

—Además. ¿Crees que Edward se parara a escucharnos cuando le digamos que Rosa fue una caza vampiros?

—Hmm ¿no?

—Claro que no —sentenció Alice con seriedad —no tendremos tiempo de decirle que es su hija, cuando él quiera arrancarle el cuello por trabajar para Katherine y….

— ¡Vale, vale! Ya entendí.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de volver a su conversación, Edward llego junto a Jasper y Emment, los tres sonriendo de una forma que nos les gusto nada.

—Hemos encontrado a Katherine Swan —anuncio Edward con una sonrisa cruel —en dos días atacaremos.

— ¿Tanto tiempo? —pregunto Rosalie.

Era extraño, ambas sabían que lo primero que haría Edward seria tratar de matarla en cuanto la viera, sin ni siquiera esperar a tener refuerzos para equilibrar el ataque a un clan poderoso como lo eran los Swan. Pero no solo se había aguantado las ganas de matarla en donde la había encontrado sino que haría un plan para matarla y por primera vez parecía estar incluyéndolos.

Eso era una sorpresa, desde la supuesta muerte de Bella, Edward había procurado que todos se mantuvieran fuera de sus asuntos

—Iremos a la academia —anuncio Edward con frialdad —Ya es hora de que Jacob, Anabelle, Chantalle e Irina empiecen a participar con nosotros en los asuntos de nuestros clanes, ellos serán los futuros líderes.

Rosalie abrió la boca indignada, no quería que su hija se viera involucrada en la venganza de su hermano, pero Alice le dio un leve codazo y muy a su pesar cerro la boca, aunque tenía ganas de matar a Edward por su decisión.

—Mañana iremos a verlos —dijo Edward, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su despacho —Emment, Jasper —llamo.

Los aludidos lo siguieron sin chistar.

—Creo que la guerra va estallar —dijo Rose.

—Eso es seguro —murmuro Alice, preocupada.

.

.

.

Katherine frunció el ceño. Desde que Jany y ese incompetente de Paul le habían dado la noticia a Bella de que, Rosa había recibido la nota o amenaza, ella no dejaba de preguntarle por Renesmee. Quería matar a Irina por atreverse a revelarle eso a Bella, solo lograba confundirla y eso no era conveniente para sus planes. Claro que no. Necesitaba que su hermana siguiera comiendo de su mano, creyendo firmemente que los vampiros tenían la culpa de todo.

Y Martha estaba tan insoportable, de no ser porque era la sobrina humana de Rosalie hace tiempo la hubiera matado, no tenía el espíritu necesario para ser cazadora.

—Katherine —gruño Bella furiosa.

—Cállate —rugió la líder de los Swan masajeándose las sienes.

— ¡No me callo! —le respondió a gritos — ¿Respóndeme tuve o no una hija?

—Yo soy la que mando aquí, así que cierra la boca.

— ¡También soy una Swan! Y si tanto quieres callarme hazlo tu misma.

Katherine le observo con rencor, aquella hermana a la que tanto odiaba, la razón por la que Edward le había rechazado, la razón por la que Keyli se había puesto en su contra y por ende hubiese sido transformada en lo que más odiaba, una vampira. Y ni siquiera tenía idea de quién era ahora.

Bella era la causante de todos sus problemas, pero también era la clave para toda su venganza, la sorpresita que se llevarían todos, incluida Renesmee cuando se enteraran de que estaba viva.

—Katherine —Nahuel pasó a su despacho.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto con frialdad Katherine.

—Hablar contigo.

Cuando el, venía a hablar con ella, era sobre sus planes, y sus planes más acertados eran sobre Ali, la hija de Ángela Weber al que habían encontrado hace tiempo. La líder de los Swan le dirigió una mirada helada a Bella.

—Tendrás que responderme tarde o temprano —indico Bella con sequedad, entendiendo la indirecta —no descansare hasta que me digas por que Jany dijo que Keyli se encuentra tan cerca de mi hija como no tenemos idea.

Salió de la oficina, dejando pensativa a Katherine.

—Así que Keyli está cerca de Rosa.

—Pues eso parece —dijo Nahuel.

— ¿Tienes idea de quienes son sus amigas?

Nahuel se quedo pensativo, recordando.

—Sí, según la información que le pude sacar a Jany: Anabelle Cullen, Chantalle Hale, Kei McKensy e "_Irina Denali" —_dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo pues Irina y Jany eran la misma persona.

—Kei McKensy —murmuro eliminando de su cabeza a las otras, era imposible—averigua todo sobre ella, necesito saber si ella es Keyli.

El asintió.

—Antes de irme —el semivampiro le dirigió una mirada llena de duda —quiero avisarte que poco a poco Ali empieza a resistirse a mi control —Katherine maldijo por lo bajo —al igual que Bella, Ángela y Rachelle. Si quieres atacar a los vampiros más vale que sea dentro de los próximos meses, mas te vale, ellas son muy fuertes, no por nada vienen de las familias más poderosas. De hecho Bella ha empezado a recordar ciertas cosas de su vida humana…

— ¿Qué?

—No te preocupes no dejo que lo recuerde bien, he intervenido todo lo que he podido, pero ya no puedo eliminar esos recuerdos recuperados.

La cazadora se mordió el labio inferior, todo sería más rápido de lo planeado.

—Bien —asintió —comenzare a poner el plan en marcha. Mientras tanto sigue con los sueños junto a Ali, necesitamos que Aro y Cayo revivan lo más pronto posible. Y necesito que Rosa confié en ti, lo suficiente para que dude un instante y se entregue al odio.

Nahuel asintió y se fue.

—Esta venganza esta cada vez más cerca —dijo ella con satisfacción.

.

.

.

Rosa miro a Anabelle sin entender.

Ella de la nada le había llevado a su cuarto y estaba buscando algo que no entendía, cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre su madre y ella expreso el deseo de por lo menos conocerla a través de una foto Anabelle le arrastro hacia allí.

—Anabelle —Kei acababa de ingresar con el ceño fruncido — ¿Qué rayos haces?

— ¿Estás bien, Nessie? —pregunto Jacob ingresando al cuarto de Anabelle e Irina.

Atrás de él, venían Chantalle e Irina, mirando con curiosidad el actuar de Anabelle, de pronto ella se irguió con gesto de triunfo de su armario donde había estado buscando ve-tu-a-saber-que y se acerco bailoteando hasta donde esta Renesmee, mirándola confundida.

— ¿Qué pasa Anab? —pregunto Rosa mirando la foto que Anabelle tenía en su mano.

—Pues estabas diciendo que nunca habías conocido a tu madre, ni por una foto —Rosa asintió —y pues me acorde que yo tengo una foto, aunque no te será dificil reconocerla —le tendió la foto — Tía Bella es igual a Katherine Swan, excepto con algunas pequeñas pero a la vez grandes diferencias.

Rosa tomo la foto de forma temblorosa, estaba a punto de conocer a su madre, a la persona que más quería ver en la vida, incluso por medio de una foto. Anabelle le dio al revés, y con un nudo en la garganta lo volteo y miro. En la foto había cuatro personas, sus tías Alice y Rosalie, una joven de unos dieciséis años de porte arrogante y altanero de cabello largo y negro y ojos castaños, se le hacía familiar, y finalmente una mujer que era tan parecida a Katherine, pero a la vez tan diferente. De cabello marrón ondeado y largo, ojos color chocolate, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad mientras acariciaba su vientre abultado.

Y de pronto le asalto un recuerdo, de aquella vez cuando hirieron a Kei cuando defendió a Anabelle.

_Ella se bajo la capucha que cubría su rostro, casi me caigo al verla, era absoluta y completamente hermosa, una belleza deslumbrante, solo que tenía un grannn parecido con mi tía Katherine, como si fueran gemelas, las diferenciaba el hecho de que la mujer que tenia frente a mi tenía el cabello marrón ondeado y largo, y los ojos de color chocolates…sus ojos, mis ojos me observaron desde aquel rostro perfecto._

_Me quede sin habla._

_-Katherine piensa que aun sigues siendo leales a nosotros- me dijo con una sutil amenaza en su voz._

_-Y quien dice lo contrario- chille al fin reaccionando-_

_-Yo-respondió. Sus ojos chocolates, me observaban suspicaces, mirándome de arriba abajo, la verdad no se que buscaba, pero me parecía que en sus ojos por un segundo brillo el ¿reconocimiento?_

_-Te equivocas –murmure, ¡rayos¡ ¿De dónde sacaba Katherine a lo caza vampiros? A ella nunca antes le había visto, estaba segurísima que me acordaría de caso contrario ¿Cómo ignorarla si era la viva imagen de Katherine? Pero que yo supiera no tenía hermanas, más que mi madre, y ella estaba muerta._

_-Nunca lo hago. –su voz era tan fría, como agua helada_

_-¿Quién eres?- repetí, usando el mismo tono que ella._

_-Adiós, Rosa- me dijo esquivándome y alejándose._

—Ella no puede ser mi madre —chillo Rosa alterándolos.

Todos la miraron perplejos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunto Anabelle, confundida.

— ¡Ella es una caza vampiros!

.

.

.

_**Hola**_

_**Esta vez no demore tanto ^^**_

_**Espero que les guste. Como ya ven Rose y Alice ya saben la verdad. Y la venganza de Katherine comenzara a ponerse en marcha otra vez.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

Durante al menos un milisegundo nadie contesto.

Anabelle fue la primera en reaccionar, con una sonrisa tranquila se apresuro a calmar a su amiga— Rosa, es obvio. Bella fue una Swan, antes de casarse con tío Edward…

Renesmee sacudió la cabeza. Ella no se refería a eso, claro que no. Era obvio que si su madre fue Bella Swan, antes fue una caza vampiros, eso fue algo de su vida pasada, al igual que la de ella, pero estaba hablando del día que atacaron a Kei, ese día vio a aquella cazadora tan parecida a Katherine, que parecía su hermana gemela, a excepción de los ojos de color chocolate, el cabello largo y el hecho de que esa cazadora era una vampira.

—Rosa —Jacob hablo, calmadamente —tú ya sabias…

— ¡No me refiero a eso!—chillo la chica sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces?

—A esto.

Renesmee cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Dándose cuenta de lo que quería hacer, los demás la imitaron y comenzaron a revisar sus recuerdos, solo cuando ella se los permitía podían hacerlo, ya que ella tenía una especie de escudo en su cabeza y no podían leerle el pensamiento así porque así.

Rápidamente rememoro la escena, sucedida dos años atrás, donde Kei casi muere.

Kei frunció los labios al recordar todo eso. Pero cuando llego al momento en que aquella cazadora se bajo la capucha, al igual que los otros, jadeo de la impresión.

—N-No p-puede ser…—tartamudeo Anabelle, retrocediendo.

—Es Bella —susurro Chantalle, igual de impresionada que ella.

—Es i-imposible —Jacob miro a Renesmee con la cara en blanco —Bella murió hace nueve años.

Irina vio como poco a poco, la mentira de Katherine se iba rompiendo e interiormente sonrió. Katherine se lo merecía, merecía que ninguno de sus planes salieran bien, con eso estaba segura de que pronto descubrirían que Bella no había muerto ese trágico día.

De hecho nadie murió ese día, por lo menos ninguna de las que todos creían estaban muertas.

—Por eso les digo, que ella no puede ser mi madre —replico Rosa, con dureza —déjense de bromas.

— ¿Crees que bromearíamos con esto? —Inquirió Kei, con las cejas en alto — cuida tus palabras, Rosa.

—Las cuido muy bien. ¡Pero ella no puede ser mi madre, simplemente no puede!

—Lamentamos decirte, que Bella es tu madre —intervino Irina con sequedad —si bien aquella cazadora se parece a tu madre…pues….es…—mostro una genuina cara de confusión —no sabemos qué pasa.

—Digo que ella no es mi madre.

Chantalle y Anabelle se miraron, sabían que Bella era aquella cazadora que aparecía en los recuerdos de Renesmee, ¿Cómo no saberlo? Si habían vivido con ella un mes, un mes antes de que muriera a manos de Katherine, ellas dos la conocían mejor que cualquier vampiro de su año. Pero lo que estaba pasando era simplemente….inexplicable…

Bella había muerto nueve años atrás.

Había muerto y ese suceso había roto y destrozado el corazón y bondad en su tío, castigado a sus madres con la infinita soledad y tristeza y había sumido al profundo dolor a todos sus seres queridos.

—Tal vez…. —dijo Irina con lentitud —tal vez…no era Bella.

— ¿Eh?

—Me refiero a que aquella cazadora era una vampira. Tal vez…ya saben que nuestros padres nos han dicho que hay traidores entre nuestras filas….tal vez alguno de esos traidores tomo la figura de Bella por algún tiempo.

—Eso es totalmente absurdo —Mascullo Anabelle.

Irina la miro ofendida.

— ¿Se te ocurre otra cosa?

—No, pero…

Renesmee sonrió.

—Sí, eso debe ser, Irina. Tal vez alguien tomo la figura de mi madre para hacerme sufrir, lo malo de su plan es que yo aun no había conocido a mi madre.

—Saben —intervino Kei, sabiendo que eso seguiría y seguiría mucho tiempo. Y ella no tenía ganas de participar en una pelea, y más aun después de haber visto esa foto donde estaba Keyli Swan, la persona a la que mas detestaba — ¿Por qué no salimos de verdad un rato al cine?

Chantalle suspiro.

—La directora no nos dejara.

—La convenceré —señalo, testaruda —ahora alístense.

A pesar de que no querían moverse, al ver la mirada que les hecho la vampira todos se movieron a sus respectivos cuartos. Jacob acompaño a Renesmee hasta su cuarto, despidiéndose con un beso en su frente y se fue a ver a Paul, el novio de Kei, era bueno de que otro chico estuviera dentro del grupo, a veces incomodaba mucho estar rodeado todo el tiempo de puras chicas y no poder hablar con nadie más.

.

.

.

Irina sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se metió en el bosque, sabía que les estarían esperando allí. Tuvo que abrir la boa y hacerlos dudar sobre Bella, solamente por Katherine se lo ordeno, maldita fuera esa conexión mental que tenia con la Swan, pero no se podía deshacer de ella, Katherine siempre se enteraría de todo a través de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunto una voz fría, en una bajo siseo.

Los ojos duros y fríos, como dos bloques de hielo, inspeccionaron el lugar. Pudo divisar entre las copas de los árboles y la oscuridad de la maleza, como muchas personas le observaban desde una prudente distancia

Sonrió sombríamente.

—Kei va a convencer a la directora para salir de la academia.

— ¿A pesar de la amenaza que les di? —pregunto, una voz de hombre con incredulidad.

—Esa vampira, sin duda es estúpida —siseo la primera voz.

Irina sonrió de medio lado, si supiera quién era en verdad Kei McKensy, no se atrevería a hablar con ese desdén de ella.

— ¿Y bien? —Meg acababa de llegar, y se puso al lado de Irina — ¿Cuál es la orden de Katherine?

Irina repitió lo dicho.

—Así, que…. ¿Vamos a atacarles mientras estén fuera?

Irina asintió, intranquila.

—Vas a tener que jugar muy bien tu papel, Jany —le dijo Meg desinteresadamente —Y tu también Maggie.

La aludida le dirigió una mirada fulminante, la pelirroja la ignoro.

—Así que nos se os ocurra intentar ayudarnos, si dudan por instante, solo por uno…se darán cuenta de quienes son los verdaderos traidores.

Todos asintieron, de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Ahora muévanse —siseo Irina —a sus puestos. Avisen a los demás. Y asegúrense de que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo habían desaparecido.

Meg se volvió hacia ella.

—El juego comienza, eh.

—Al parecer.

—Ja, hoy empieza la verdadera venganza.

—Deja de decir tonterías.

—Es la verdad. Ah, y…Katherine ha dicho que nos mandara algo de ayuda.

— ¿Porque?

Meg rodo los ojos.

—Ustedes son los vampiros más poderosos de nuestra generación ¿Qué más quieres? No podemos enfrentarles así por qué así.

Irina frunció los labios, su mirada escruto una vez más a Meg, y dando media vuelta fue hacia la academia, había dicho a Anabelle que iba a ver a las demás, para avisarles y tenía que ir antes de que se dieran cuenta de que no estaba allí.

Llego justo a tiempo, para saber que Kei había logrado su objetivo, en unas horas saldrían de la academia.

Y ese día la venganza de Katherine contra los Cullen y Renesmee otra vez se ponía en marcha.

.

.

.

Alice miro a Edward con la boca entreabierta.

— ¿No estarás hablando en serio?

El aludido le dirigió una mirada helada, como diciendo "Estoy hablando muy en serio"

—No puedes hacer eso, Edward —intervino Rosalie —Sabes que…

—A ustedes no les he llamado para que opinen si está bien o no mi plan. Solo les estoy avisando, van a formar parte del ataque.

Las dos vampiras fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esta vez la mataras? —pregunto Alice.

—sí.

— ¿Y qué hay con los demás clanes de cazadores?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Si nuestro ataque demora mucho, tendrán tiempo de pedir ayuda. Se nos podría complicar todo. Y además no veo lo bueno en matar humanos para llamar la atención de los demás clanes, solo para que no los ayuden.

—Es la única forma —sentenció Edward, sin pizca de arrepentimiento.

—Si así lo crees —mascullo Rosalie, irritada —pero no cuentes conmigo para eso. No matare humanos, no me rebajare al nivel de Katherine.

—Somos vampiros, eso es lo que hacemos —gruño Edward con frialdad.

Emment y Jasper, quedaron en silencio, dando tiempo a sus esposas a que se acostumbraran a eso. Las dos gruñeron, mostrando los colmillos a Edward, pero él ni se inmuto.

—Si Esme estuviera con nosotros…—empezó a decir Alice, furiosa.

—…estaría muy avergonzada y decepcionada de tus palabras —termino Rose.

—Pero ella no está aquí.

Aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo, las dos salieron del despacho de su hermano y se fueron a sus habitaciones, a pensar lo que iban a hacer.

.

.

.

Una vez que lograron tranquilizar completamente a Renesmee, todos la convencieron de salir a respirar en la cuidad, normalmente ella no salió, desde que tenían permitido salir de la academia solo había salido una vez.

—Hay algunas películas chulas —comento Kei sonriendo.

—Y los actores son aun mas chulos —dijeron Zafirina y Maggie saltando de la emoción.

—Coincido en eso —rieron la mayoría.

Paul y Jacob, los únicos hombres entre las casi diez mujeres que habían allí, rodaron los ojos.

—Después podemos ir al parque de diversiones —dijo Anabelle.

Rosa miro el lugar donde los ojos de su prima prestaban atención, estaban ya casi llegando a la ciudad, desde lejos ya se podía divisar, a través de los arboles los juegos que debían haber allí.

— ¿Qué hora es, exactamente? —pregunto Irina.

—Son las dos de la tarde.

—Bien.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde en el cine, viendo dos películas, riendo y divirtiéndose como no lo habían hecho antes, Rosa estaba más que feliz de pasar el tiempo de esa forma con sus amigos, su familia. Cuando salieron del cine, ya eran más de las seis de la tarde y se encaminaron hacia el parque de diversiones.

—Vamos a la rueda —chillo Chantalle.

Señalaba el más alto de todos los juegos, con forma de rueda y con asientos para mirar todo desde lo alto.

—Vale —aceptaron.

Aunque antes de llegar allí, Anabelle y Kei los arrastraron hasta los demás juegos, y tomaron fotos.

— ¿No pueden vivir sin fotos? —pregunto Renesmee, con una sonrisa.

—No —canturrearon.

Kei les guiño el ojo, y saco otra foto con rapidez, Jacob beso a Rosa rápidamente justo en el momento del flash, sonrojada Renesmee le dio un pequeño golpe a modo de queja, aunque estaba radiante.

— ¡Ahora acompáñenme! —exigió Chantalle.

—Yo subiré con Jacob —dijo Rosa al instante.

—Yo subiré con Paul —Kei se prendió del brazo del chico.

Las demás bufaron por lo bajo, y subieron a los asientos mascullando algo "de que comían pan delante del pobre", con pequeñas risitas las dos chicas subieron con sus novios en asientos privados.

—Esto tiene una hermosa vista —Rosa miro maravillada como la rueda giraba y conforme lo hacía podía ver desde cada vez mas alto toda la ciudad, y como ya había anochecido el efecto era maravilloso.

—Pues yo tengo una mejor vista —dijo Jacob, mirándola.

Rosa se sonrojo, pero igual le sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿Siempre eres tan adulador?

Jacob se puso en pose pensativa.

—Casi siempre….Auch —Rosa le había dado una suave golpe otra vez.

Rieron y se besaron unos minutos más, hasta que algo los saco de su concentración. Abajo todos los humanos corrían asustados de un lado para otro y algunos puestos estaban quemándose, entre las personas asustadas se podían distinguir a unas cuantas que caminaban con lentitud y gracia, todos con capucha y con el brillo de las espadas en manos.

—Son…—susurro Jacob, entre rabioso e incrédulo.

—Caza vampiros —dijo Rosa mirándolos con los ojos como platos.

Los gritos comenzaron a aumentar, los dos se pararon rápidamente y salieron de sus sitios, bajando con rapidez y agilidad hasta el suelo, para ellos siendo vampiros fue más fácil que cualquier cosa, incluso aunque hubieran saltado desde la altura donde estaban no les hubiera pasado nada, a diferencia de los humanos que gritaban sin atreverse a moverse de sus sitios.

—Irina, Chantalle, ayúdenlos —ordeno Rosa sin titubear —Maggie, Zafirina y las demás vayan a ayudar a apagar el fuego, no dejen que llegue hasta los arboles. Anabelle y Jacob, síganme.

—Quiero ayudar —señalo Kei, furiosa.

—No —negó Rosa —no deben saber de lo que eres capaz, no queremos que te conviertas en su próximo blanco. Ve con Irina y Chantalle… ¡Ahora!

Kei le fulmino con la mirada, pero le hizo caso.

Entre los tres comenzaron a pelear contra los caza vampiros, cuando terminaron de hacer lo que Rosa les ordeno, Zafirina, Maggie y las demás llegaron con ellas, las únicas que se mantenían fuera de todo eso eran: Kei y Chantalle. Irina solo miraba a los cazadores y ellos caían al suelo, chillando de dolor.

Rosa se alejo de ellos, cuando una caza vampiros empezó a ir por los humanos.

—No te dejare —Rosa la siguió con furia.

—Jajaja, que miedo —resoplo la cazadora.

—Ya deberías tenerlo.

—Como se nota que no me recuerdas…Rosa.

Cuando dijo con sublime malicia la última palabra, Renesmee quedo en blanco, su mente viajo años atrás, hasta recordar con furia a aquella cazadora que tomo la figura de su madre.

— ¡Tu!

—Si….Yo, Isabella Swan.

Rosa frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

—Que me llamo Isabella Swan.

Bella se bajo la capucha, sus ojos marrones se toparon con los de Rosa, y como la primera vez no pudo evitar sentirse extraña al mirar a esos ojos iguales a los suyos, ni a dejar de mirar a aquella semivampira que se le hacía conocida.

—Ya entendí que me quieren matar—siseo Rosa —pero deja de fingir ser Bella Swan.

—Yo no estoy fingiendo nada —dijo Bella, aparentemente confundida.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Ladro Renesmee —Mi madre está muerta…. ¡Deja de imitarla!

— ¡No estoy imitando a nadie! —gruño Bella.

—Si no es por las buenas…por las malas te quitare ese maldito disfraz —Rosa se puso en postura defensiva al instante —incluso, aunque tenga que arrancarte la piel.

—Se nota que eres ya un maldito vampiro.

Las dos se lanzaron adelante, peleando y defendiéndose de los ataques, sintiendo que lo que hacían estaba mal, pero aun no dejando de hacerlo…No sabían que eran madre e hija.

Finalmente con un elegante movimiento Bella tiro a Renesmee al suelo, con la espada a unos milímetros de su cuello. Rosa la miro con expresión vacía, sus ojos destellaban de furia y jadeaba del enojo.

— ¡Hazlo, mátame de una vez!

—Oh, lo hare —Bella sonrió con desprecio. Pero por más que se decía, que esa era la oportunidad perfecta, no podía. No podía mover la espada ni un milímetro más para cortarle la garganta.

Rosa le miro y por un segundo algo paso.

—_Jajaja —reía una voz musical. La voz de Edward —A ella le gusta._

—_Claro que le gusta, mi amor —dijo Bella, se notaba que lloraba de la emoción — ¿A quién no le podía gustar tu música?_

—_Gracias, Bella. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado._

—_No, gracias a ti. Por qué me ofreciste una nueva vida, una familia, un esposo maravilloso y una hija._

_Bella acariciaba su vientre redondo, recibiendo un patadita, Edward sonriendo volvió a tocar en nana de Bella, y Bella volvió a sentí la patadita._

_A la niña le gustaba aquella melodía._

Las dos parpadearon, mirándose confusas.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —susurraron a la vez.

No tuvieron tiempo de responderse cuando escucharon algo.

—Tía Bella —las voces de Anabelle y Chantalle sonaban llenas de incredulidad.

Las dos acababan de llegar, dispuestas a ayudar a Renesmee, pero se quedaron con la boca abierta a ver quien estaba amenazándola. Jacob miraba desde lejos, queriendo ayudar, pero aun peleaba contra dos cazadores y no se podía librar de ellos.

—Bella —otra voz, más ligera y sorprendida sonó a pocos metros.

Kei miro a Bella con los ojos como platos, sintiendo por un momento como si la conociera. Bajo la luz de la luna, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, su cabello pareció volverse negro.

—Keyli —susurro Bella reconociéndola.

.

.

.

_**Hola¡**_

_**carotobarj, muchas gracias por el apoyo que sigues brindándome con esta historia. Espero que el capi te guste. Al igual que a aquellas lectoras que permanecen bajo el anonimato.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capi**_

_**Con cariño: Bella Scullw**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella miro con la boca abierta a Kei, era Keyli, estaba segura. Aquella mirada fiera y calculadora y los ojos del mismo color, pero el cabello….ese era el problema la chica frente a ella tenía el cabello castaño, aunque por un segundo creyó que era negro. Sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que hacía quito la espada del cuello de Renesmee.

A pesar de estar medio confundidas Anabelle y Chantalle reaccionaron en cuanto vieron a su prime liberada, en el segundo siguiente estaban con ella haciéndola retroceder y mirando con impotencia a aquella cazadora que tenia la figura de su tía, incapaces de decidir si atacarla o dejarla ir.

Renesmee jadeo al sentir como Kei aumentaba su aura de forma que daba miedo, su confusión al ver a Bella cambio a odio al reaccionar y decirse que era una cazadora que había estado a punto de matar a su hermana.

—Key…—Bella no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar porque Kei se había lanzado sobre ella.

— ¡Kei, para! —chilló Chantalle.

Lo que menos querían eran que la vieran pelear, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Bella alzo su espada a tiempo, antes de que Kei le atravesara con la suya. Incrédula había visto como la chica sacaba una espada del aire, así como ella lo había visto, había levantando la mano como si cogiera algo invisible y al segundo siguiente tenía una espada. ¿Cómo rayos lo había hecho?

Ningún vampiro, por más poderoso que fuera podía convocar armas de la nada.

¡Era imposible! Pero ella le había hecho, y la fuerza con la que le atacaba era demasiado devastadora, incluso para ella, apenas y lograba rechazar los ataques poniendo al máximo sus fuerzas para que la chiquilla no le diera un golpe mortal.

— ¡Kei!

Anabelle y las demás comenzaron a gritar más fuerte, no tenían idea de cómo Kei había hecho eso de la espada, pero cada vez estaba peleando de una forma que llamaría la atención de los caza vampiros, y había estado haciendo de todo para que eso no pasara.

— ¡Kei! —Renesmee aparto a su prima — ¡Para! ¡PARA!

Al oír la voz de Renesmee, Kei paro abruptamente, fulminando con la mirada a Bella pero no haciendo más ademan de seguir peleando.

Bella se limpio la sangre de las manos en su capucha, respirando agitadamente y mirando con algo de miedo a Kei, no conocía a nadie que fuera tan fuerte, ni Katherine. ¿De verdad ella era Keyli? Tal vez esa era la respuesta de aquella fuerza.

Irina se mordió el labio taladrándose la cabeza, pensando en que hacer. Al contrario que las demás, había escuchado como Bella había llamado a Kei y supo que la había reconocido. Podía ver como la mentira que creó para Katherine terminaba de romperse.

—No lo permitiré —susurró.

—Kei, ven aquí —Renesmee estaba haciendo uso de su poder.

Incluso aunque no quisiera obedecerla, Kei le debía obediencia a Renesmee porque ella era la hija de Edward Cullen, el líder de todos los vampiros.

Irina miro a Bella, la mirada de ambas se encontraron un segundo antes de que Bella cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Pudo ver como Meg y Paul avanzaban escondidos entre sus capuchas y la levantaban del suelo.

—Esto no ha acabado, vampiros —siseó Meg, poniendo a su voz el necesario odio y veneno para que distorsionara su melodiosa voz y no la reconocieran.

—Más pronto de lo que esperan —intervino Paul, que al igual que Meg hablo con demasiado odio haciendo que su voz sonase diferente —verán esa academia reducida a cenizas.

Renesmee entrecerró los ojos, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kei, al ver que esta quería avanzar para darles una paliza a esos cazadores.

—Eso lo veremos —dijo con desafío —no permitiré que hagan daño a mi familia.

—Ja, con una familia así, preferiría estar sola —le dijo Meg con ironía.

Jacob termino su pelea, los dos cazadores con los que peleaba retrocedieron y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche y fue una suerte ya que no pudo ver a Bella, si lo hubiera hecho hubiera sabido al instante que realmente era Bella Swan, su amiga, y no una impostora.

Renesmee dejo de sujetar a Kei y llevo su mano a su garganta, donde un pequeño hilillo de sangre descendía.

_Ja, con una familia así, preferiría estar sola._

_Recuerda que teniendo amigas así yo no quisiera ni necesitaría enemigas._

…_.A veces las amigas te apuñalan por la espalda._

Aquellas palabras habían sonado tan parecidas a la que les dijo Meg hace días.

—Vamos a casa —murmuró sombríamente.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo atinaron a seguirla, viendo sin ver realmente el fuego que se apagaba en los juegos. Viendo como nadie estaba en aquel parque.

.

.

.

— ¡Suéltenme!

Meg y Paul obedecieron al instante. Bella se paro furiosa, Jany le iba a oír. ¿Cómo se atrevió a usar su poder sobre ella?

¿Y qué rayos había pasado?

Ese recuerdo leve que había aparecido ante sus ojos, un recuerdo demasiado borroso pero que oía muy bien. ¿De verdad había tenido una hija?

Cada vez se desesperaba mas por saber de ese tema. Aunque sabía que Katherine no le diría nada. Cada vez mas detestaba a su hermana, no entendía mucho, pero sabía que ella también le odiaba.

¡Rayos!

Si tan solo pudiera recordar su antigua vida, algo en su interior le decía que eso sería la clave de todo, pero su mente cuando despertó como vampira era como un lienzo en blanco sin ningún recuerdo y de la nada a los pocos días estaba lleno de recuerdos sobre su odio a los vampiros.

—Tenemos que irnos —musitó Meg con indiferencia —Pueden sospechar.

—Lárguense —dijo Bella con frialdad.

—Con su permiso, señora —dijo ella con desdén.

Meg y Paul se alejaron, haciendo una seña a los demás vampiros que aguardaban tras ellos. Tenían que llegar a la academia antes que los demás. Los dos estaban seguros ya de quien era en realidad Kei, cuando lo descubrieron no lo creyeron, pero era tan obvio que no entendieron como no lo vieron antes.

El juego de Katherine les gustaba cada vez menos.

.

.

.

Renesmee dejo a los demás en la entrada de la academia, corrió hasta su cuarto con el cerquillo cubriendo sus ojos, mentalmente agradeció que Irina tuviera el suficiente tacto para haber impedido que fueran tras ella.

Quería estar sola.

Abrió y cerró su puerta con demasiada brusquedad y se tiro a su cama a sollozar intranquila. Había logrado recuperarse de la amenaza que le habían hecho llegar los cazadores y a las pocas horas una caza vampiros con la figura de su madre le atacaba.

— ¿Por qué? —sollozó apretando los puños y golpeando su cama.

Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas, se sentía muy mal. La peluca negra salió de su cabeza en un movimiento rápido y cayó al suelo, no le importaba ya su identidad. Estaba más que harta de que su tía Katherine siempre jugara con sus sentimientos, esto último la había lastimado demasiado.

Incluso aunque no fuera su madre ¡Tenia exactamente su misma forma!

— ¡¿POR QUÉ? —cogió las almohadas las lanzo sobre la puerta una tras otra.

Tiro las sabanas al suelo y rompió las lámparas que habían en las mesas de noche de Kei y ella. Estaba furiosa y dolida.

Lloro unas cuantas horas y tras darse por vencida en gritar se hecho en la cama, minutos después pudo sentir como los parpados le pesaban cada vez mas y sin darse cuenta a qué hora, se quedo dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos dentro de una cueva que no había visto en algunos días ni siquiera se quejo.

Miro a un lado para ver como Ali le miraba con curiosidad, con el cuchillo dando vueltas en sus manos.

—Ali —murmuró.

Ella arqueo las cejas.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —inquirió con suavidad.

—No.

—Con razón, te vez fatal —dijo ella con naturalidad, avanzando hasta donde estaba parada.

Renesmee registró algo nuevo, Ali parecía más dócil y frágil que antes, a cada visita parecía menos fría y calculadora, como si luchara con algo que le hacía tener una personalidad diferente. Claro que era una soberana tontería, nadie podía controlar a una persona o cambiar sus personalidades.

—Ya sabes que tienes que hacer —dijo Ali.

—Sí, lo sé.

Ali le miro con incredulidad y sin perder tiempo le abrió una herida en la muñeca, la sangre como siempre chorreo sobre aquellas piedras lisas imponentes.

— ¿Sabes? —comentó Ali minutos después del silencio que les invadió cuando Ali también dio sangre a aquellas piedras —Mi madre está viva.

Renesmee se volvió con brusquedad hacia ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi madre está viva —repitió Ali —Keyli Swan también está viva, hay muchas personas que creen muertas que estan vivas, bajo las ordenes de Katherine.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —dijo Renesmee con brusquedad.

Un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos de Ali.

—Por que las he visto —murmuró la semivampira — ¿Sabías que tu madre y la mía eran primas?

— ¿Qué? —cada vez se sentía más confundida.

—Tienes que luchar, Renesmee —Ali había soltado el cuchillo y la estaba zarandeando —Tienes que luchar —su voz era más dulce y suave, sus ojos brillaban con una vulnerabilidad que desconcertó a Renesmee. En todas las visitas que le había hecho antes junto a Nahuel nunca la había visto comportarse así, tenía una actitud casi infantil y sus ojos demostraban a las claras que había tenido todo el cariño que a ella le había hecho falta. ¿Qué pasaba?

—Ali, ¿Qué te sucede?

—No te puedo decir mucho —sollozó soltándola —él siempre…siempre me borra la memoria.

— ¿Qué?

—He intentado luchar, quiero ir con mis padres. A veces todo es más claro, como hoy. Pero nos estan utilizando para despertar a los dos purasangres que destruirán el mundo que conocemos, no dejes que estos sueños sigan. Lucha, porque…

— ¡Ya basta! —la voz dura y fría de Nahuel les alerto.

Ali tembló de miedo y comenzó a retroceder. El semivampiro se veía furioso. Renesmee miraba de uno a otro sin entender.

—Pensé que no recordabas nada —Nahuel pasó de Renesmee y siguió hasta que cogió a Ali de los hombros y la estampo contra la pared dura de la roca, la chica gimió de dolor. Renesmee le miro con indignación, tratando de ayudarle pero una mirada de Nahuel le hizo entender que no interviniera.

— ¡Suéltame! —Ali se debatía con fiereza — ¡Quiero ir con mis padres!

— ¡Cállate! Los humanos que te criaron no son tus padres.

— ¡Te odio, Nahuel!

— ¡Como si me importara!

Y ante los atónitos ojos de Renesmee, Nahuel poso sus manos sobre las sienes de Ali, frunciendo el ceño como si concentrara en algo muy importante, los ojos de Ali se cristalizaron y se quedaron mirando al vacio, y poco a poco sus rasgos llenos de miedo fueron reemplazados por rasgos de altanareria y frialdad.

Nahuel la soltó sin miramientos, pero Ali no cayó al suelo, ya que ella se levanto al instante, el cabello impedía ver su cara.

— ¿Qué….? —Renesmee no sabía qué pasaba.

Ali levanto la cabeza con brusquedad, alzo la mano y casi le estampo un golpe en la mejilla a Nahuel, pero este le cogió el brazo antes de que le golpeara.

— ¡Vuelve a tocarme de esa forma y te mato, desgraciado! —le siseó Ali furiosa.

—Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti —le reto Nahuel con fría indiferencia.

Confusión, eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba a Renesmee. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Esos dos seguían discutiendo como si ella no estuviera allí, lejos de sentirse ofendida la chica estaba tratando de calmarse y averiguar qué pasaba. Ali había actuado de forma muy diferente ese día, casi como era Kei cuando se conocieron. Dulce, débil e ingenua. Y de la nada Nahuel le hace no sabía qué cosa y se comporta de forma brusca y fiera.

Como si el chico la pudiera controlar a voluntad, como si controlara sus recuerdos…

—Puedes controlar sus recuerdos —susurró Renesmee sorprendida.

Nahuel se tenso.

Ali le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Nahuel.

—El puede borrar y crear recuerdos falsos, cambiar las personalidades a voluntad, eso es lo que hace —dijo Ali con brusquedad —y por lo que acabas de decir, seguro ya me volvió a borrar la memoria.

Renesmee miro a Nahuel con sequedad, controlar a alguien de esa forma era sumamente desagradable. Si Nahuel podía hacer eso…. ¿Como podía confiar en sus recuerdos?

—Es hora de que te vayas —dijo Nahuel.

Y por primera vez estuvo aliviada por eso.

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, estaba en su cuarto, mareada y confusa. Se sentó y comenzó a ordenar todo, otra vez y pensaba en la habilidad tan grandiosa como peligrosa que poseía Nahuel.

.

.

.

Meg y Paul miraron a Irina arqueando las cejas.

—No tengo porque responderles.

—Claro que tienes que hacerlo —exclamo Paul indignado — ¡Es importante!

Irina suspiró, maldiciendo internamente a Katherine.

—Está bien. Si, Kei es Keyli. Ella es la caza vampiros más poderosa, sin recuerdos y creyendo seriamente que solo es una vampira común y corriente.

Sospecharlo fue una cosa, el hecho de que ella les confirmara eso los dejo, aturdidos. Paul se sintió feliz, estaba con Keyli, por algo siempre se sintió demasiado atraído por Kei, no entendía porque, y ya sabía la razón, pero por otra parte si Katherine se enteraba de la verdad estarían en graves problemas.

Escucharon un ruido y voltearon para ver una silueta alejarse.

¡Alguien los había oído!

— ¡Maldición! —chillo Irina aterrada de solo pensar quien pudiera tener esa información.

Paul y Meg no sabían qué hacer.

Estan en graves problemas.

.

.

.

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi ^.^**_

_**Disculpen la demora, la inspiración se esfumo ^^U**_

_**carotobarj: **__Como siempre gracias por tus reviews en los capis. Espero que este sea de tu agrado._

_**nessie black 10**__: Al fin apareciste amiguita ^^ Lo importante es que ya volviste. Estuve leyendo Bleach, recién estoy en el capítulo 318 del manga, esta buenísimo *-*. Y leeré tu one-shot después, hay algunas cosas que aun no entiendo y si lo leo antes de terminar el manga pues me voy a perder. Gracias por el review y espero ansiosamente el regalo, tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo no tengo ningún problema. ^^ Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y si Paul fue el de la nota. Si, conforme pase los capis se irán revelando más cosas. Pobre de Renesmee…la traición que le espera u.u bueno, besos._

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**Nota: **Primero que nada, advertir que este es el final de toda la historia, desde Peligrosa Verdad en donde comenzó esta "saga". Se suponía que aun faltaba mucho para el final de Oscura traición y después todavía quedaba una secuela, pero siendo sincera la inspiración se me ha ido completamente y dudo que regrese, además este fic ya no tiene nada de interesante. Por lo que por respeto a los dos lectores que aun tengo hare este capi narrando todo lo que falta hasta el final. Si es que desean hare un pequeño epilogo, si no aquí termina todo.

.

.

_**Por la Eternidad**_

.

No tenían idea de quien les escucho y tampoco lo persiguieron, no tenían ganas de nada, a pesar de que sabían que estarían en graves problemas cuando Katherine se enterara de toda la verdad, especialmente si el que les había escuchado era un subordinado de ella, porque la academia de vampiros Nueva Luna estaba lleno de cazadores de vampiros.

Dificil de creer, pero Katherine había tenido el suficiente talento para poner de su parte, a base de amenazas o venganzas, a la mitad de los vampiros.

La mayoría ya se había arrepentido de estar con la Swan, pero no tenían opción más que seguir con todos sus mandatos, era algo en lo que te metías hasta la muerte como Paul y los demás, él se había vuelto cazador en un intento de que Keyli le aceptara.

Claro, cuando al fin pudo entrar a formar parte de los Swan Keyli estaba muerta ante los ojos de todos y no sirvió de nada sus esfuerzos. Al final tuvo que seguir siendo cazador a la fuerza, sirviendo a Katherine pero odiándola al mismo tiempo.

Irina les ordeno irse de allí, tratando de calmarse ellos obedecieron. Sin más, ella regreso a su cuarto haciendo caso omiso de lo que le dijo Anabelle.

Los días pasaron con rapidez, Renesmee se veía cada vez más triste y abatida. Para ella era muy dificil todo lo que estaba pasando, apenas había tenido dos años de descanso de su tía y de la nada todo se le venía encima junto a todos los problemas que tenia.

Ella pensaba en Nahuel y Ali. Sabía que los padres de Nahuel habían sido asesinados por licántropos y que el chico odiaba a los hijos de la luna profundamente, en cambio Ali era la hija de Ángela Weber, como ella había señalado, la prima de su madre. Y quería ayudarla, no sabía que estaba haciendo. Sobre su padre no se sabía nada.

Era un completo misterio quien era el padre de Ali, lo único que se sabía era que Ángela Weber se enamoro de una vampiro del que nunca hablo a nadie. El mismo que la abandono, razón por la cual ella se suicido semana después del nacimiento de su hija. Fue dificil, ya que la niña fue abandonada, según los rumores criada por humanos. Pero en sus sueños ella había dicho que Nahuel le había apartado de sus padres. Rosa deseaba saber toda la verdad.

Pero no se podía, simple y sencillamente no volvió a tener otro sueño extraño esos días.

Y fue cuando Edward y los demás llegaron, no le dijeron nada del ataque que sufrieron, nadie sabía que ellos estuvieron involucrados y Nadia debería saberlo.

Ella se quedo sorprendida cuando su padre llamo a sus amigos a la dirección. No entendía que pasaba.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucede? —inquirió Zafirina acercándosele.

Sacudió la cabeza. Su amiga le miro con gesto preocupado, por eso trato de sonreír para no preocupar a nadie.

Poco después salieron con los rostros en blanco y diciendo en voz baja que su padre acababa de encontrar el escondite de Katherine Swan y que iría a destruirla y que ellos le acompañarían.

— ¿La encontró? —musitó sorprendida.

Kei asintió bajamente, también había sido llamada por sus habilidades. Rosa dirigió su mirada a Irina, ella se mantenía frotando sus sienes con gesto de dolor, como si quisiera evitar algo y no sabía qué.

—Rosa, ven conmigo —le dijo Jacob.

Obedeciendo a su novio, la chica le siguió. Jacob la llevo hasta la sala de entretenimiento y se dedico a hablar con ella en voz baja, diciéndole que terminaría con todo y que al final sería feliz, realmente ella quería confiar en eso, quería estar segura de que todo terminaría bien, pero algo le decía que no sería así.

Para tratar de alegrarla le enseño la última carta de su tío Ben.

—¿Ben? —inquirió Rosa confundida.

—Ben Black —dijo Jacob sonriendo —el hermano de mi padre. Cuando fue humano se llamaba Ben Cheney. Hace casi veinte años que él está de viaje. Eh, siempre nos escribe cartas de los lugares donde esta, preguntándonos por todo lo que pasa en el mundo.

Rosa observo la carta con curiosidad, olvidándose por un minuto de Katherine y sus problemas, fue entonces cuando vio atentamente la letra. La forma de las "m" y las "s" junto a las "a" y por último la "e". Era diferente, lo sabía con solo verlo, pero la forma en la que estaban trazadas esas silabas la pusieron a temblar.

—Jacob —dijo temblorosa — ¿Desde cuándo recibes estas cartas?

—Desde que me transformaron —contestó sorprendido —mi padre y los demás también reciben cartas, incluso Edward. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Rosa le miro con la cara blanca, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, no podía ser cierto. Katherine no podía hacer eso, era imposible engañarles.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rosa? —pregunto preocupado.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esa carta es de tu tío Ben?

—Claro que si, ¿porque?

Rosa se paro, caminando de un lado a otro con confusión.

—La letra…

— ¿Qué tiene la letra? —dijo Jacob mirando ahora con seriedad la carta.

—Es la letra de… tía Katherine —dijo en un susurro bajo.

Jacob se altero, soltando la carta al instante con sorpresa. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más porque la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, saliéndose de los goznes. Los dos observaron con incredulidad como Edward Cullen ingresaba tirando la puerta a un lado y mirando amenazando a Rosa.

—Lo sabia —le apunto, mirándola con desprecio —sabía que era una traidora.

Rosa retrocedió al leer las intenciones asesinas en los ojos de su padre. Pero Alice se interpuso con los colmillos al descubierto y pensando "la tocaras sobre mi cadáver", Edward decidió pasarlo por el momento y alzo la carta del suelo, habían estado escuchando toda la conversación tras la puerta sin que ellos se percatasen. Y cuando los dos, junto a Rosalie que acababa de llegar examinaron minuciosamente la carta como tres veces, comparándolas con las cartas que tenían de Ben, antes de su inesperado viaje, se dieron cuenta de que no era la letra de su amigo.

— ¡Joder!

Edward había lanzado todo lo que tenía a su alcance contra la pared, rompiendo todo a su alrededor, furioso de lo que conllevaba eso, todos estos años Katherine les había estado viendo la cara, sin darse cuenta ellos mismos le habían dado información de los vampiros, estos diecinueve años que él estaba supuestamente de "viaje". Siempre les pareció extraño que desapareciera el mismo día que Ángela Weber diera a luz a su hija, pensaron que tenían alguna relación, pero el solo dijo que quería viajar unos años.

— ¡Y tú! —bramó Edward a Rosa.

Jacob y Alice la protegieron, tratando de no le hiciera daño, tenían que decirle la verdad, o definitivamente en cuanto ellos se descuidaran el no dudaría en matarla. No tuvieron mucho que decir porque Irina y Kei ingresaron diciendo que Katherine acababa de aparecer frente a todos los vampiros, en el patio.

Edward olvido completamente a Rosa y fue tras Katherine junto a sus hermanas. Los demás, Kei principalmente la ayudaron a levantarse y le contaron todo el plan de Edward para atrapar a Katherine, aunque ya no hacía falta porque ella solita se había hecho presente. Ella se sintió asqueada cuando supo que su padre utilizaría humanos como carnada y mas al ver que ninguno de ellos ponía objeciones.

¿Realmente no les importaba la vida de inocentes?

Es necesario, eso le respondieron todos y se sintió tan extraña, mirándolos desde esa nueva perspectiva, realmente parecían vampiros sin emociones ni corazón. ¿Realmente ella los quería así?

No entendía, ella no veía el caso de sacrificar gente inocente. No dijo mucho tampoco porque se escucharon gritos de todos lados.

—Es hora. —dijo Kei.

Y la arrastraron hasta el patio.

No se veía a ningún vampiro adulto. ¿Dónde estaban todos? Ah, claro seguro detrás de su tía. Cuando termino de pensar en eso se dio cuenta de que si mataba a Katherine la siguiente en la línea de sangre de los Swan era ella.

¡Oh, dios! Si Katherine moría ella tendría que liderar a los Swan contra su voluntad, pelear contra sus amigos por deberes de sangre.

Trato de decírselos, pero algo se lo impidió.

Kei la tiro a un lado, haciendo que esquivase la espada que estaba a punto de atravesarle el pecho, con confusión observo como Meg, la miraba desde lejos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Qué…sucedía?

.

.

.

Rosalie, Emment, Edward, Alice y Jasper perseguían a Katherine, esta vez estaban seguros que era ella, podían sentir su energía proveniente de ella.

Edward le grito un montón de insultos. Pero Katherine se limito a ignorarlos y alejarlos cada vez mas de la academia, necesitaba que ellos solo se enfocaran en ella y punto. Así que les respondió las dudas que tenían.

—Ah, Eddie —chilló con burla, esquivando sus ataques —No tienes idea de lo que paso con el pobre Ben.

— ¡Zorra! —gritaron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

Ella rió.

—Veras, cuando la querida Ángela Weber se enamoro de Ben Black, firmo su sentencia de muerte.

Eso los paralizo un momento. ¿Ben era el vampiro que abandono a Ángela? Era imposible, conocían a Ben, el no haría algo así nunca.

— ¿Sorprendidos? No lo dudo —siguió gritando conforma saltaba entre los arboles —ellos tenían miedo de que se opusieran a su relación. Fue tan patético. Engañe a mi querida primita y le di una carta falsa el día que esa bastarda nació. Ella creyó que su vampiro la había abandonado, enloquecida de dolor, de furia se suicido. Y el pobre Ben quería morir con ella, pues cumplí su deseo.

— ¡Te matare, perra! —gritó Rosalie cada vez mas furiosa.

—Claro, si es que me alcanzas —se mofó la Swan. — ¿No querían saber que sucedió? Le dije que había una manera de que estuviera viva, Bella, Ángela y yo siempre tuvimos más sangre de vampiro que ningún otro Swan o Weber. Fue un interesante experimento, una vez muerta su parte humana la mordida y sangre de Ben despertó el lado vampírico de Ángela, ella…_revivió_.

— ¿Qué? —chillaron.

Edward estaba comenzando a entender algo. Alice y Rosalie ahora no tenían duda de que Bella estaba realmente viva. Viva como vampira y…sin recuerdos.

¡Maldición!

—Entonces le hice creer que le entregaría a Ali mientras que esperábamos a que terminara la transformación de Ángela. Ja, fue tan fácil, lo aleje de donde estaba mi prima y cayo redondito en la trampa. Lo mate.

— ¡Tenias nueve años! —chilló Alice con repulsión.

¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía ser tan sádico?

— ¿Y qué? —Gritó Katherine —mientras se interpongan en mi camino siempre me librare de los estorbos. Por ejemplo mis padres. ¿Realmente creen que murieron en un accidente de coche? Bueno…fue un "accidente" —dijo en tono burlón —accidente que cortara los cables de frenos.

— ¡Estas enferma! —le rugió Jasper asqueado.

—Tal vez —sonrió mirando a Edward —y eso que no oyen lo mejor. ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado porque no encontraron nada del cadáver de Rachelle Black?

Alice gimió, y Rosalie le miro sin creérselo.

—Serás…—gritó Emment.

—Jujuju…imaginen. ¿Creen que Jacob será capaz de luchar contra su hermana? O….Eddie ¿Serás capaz de matar a tu hija?...aunque viéndolo de algún modo hace unos instantes trataste de matarla, pobre de Rosa, imagina, su propio padre queriendo matarla.

Katherine paro cuando vio que los tres vampiros se quedaron en su sitio congelados sin creerse lo último, solo las vampiras parecían estar más calmadas lo que le llevo a suponer que ellas ya lo habían descubierto.

— ¿Aun no lo habías adivinado? —Dijo fingiendo un puchero —te lo diré a las claras entonces Edward Cullen. Rosa McKensy como la conoces no es otra que tu hija perdida: Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Y Bella Swan, tu adorada esposa esta vivita y coleando, aunque debo agregar que sin ningún recuerdo fue fácil hacerle creer que te odia.

Edward se sentía impotente. No podía ser cierto, imposible, miro a Rosalie y Alice.

— ¿Lo sabían? —Ninguna contesto — ¿LO SABIAN? CONTESTEN, MALDITA SEA.

—Sí.

Edward las miro con odio.

—Ya me hare cargo de ustedes, pero mientras tanto, te matare.

Se volvió hacia Katherine con gesto amenazante y los ojos rojos. Ella tembló, nunca le había visto con esa expresión, y estaba segura que podía matarla, así que se jugó su última carta a su favor.

— ¿En serio quieres hacerlo?

—ES LO QUE MÁS DESEO. TE ACABARE, TE TORTURARE DE LA FORMA MÁS CRUEL QUE TÚ MISMA PEDIRÁS TU MUERTE ENTRE SUPLICAS.

Katherine sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? —Inquirió sonriendo con suficiencia —Y entonces quieres que te recuerde que después de mi, solo Renesmee lleva sangre Swan. Y si yo muero, tanto por derecho como por deber de sangre ella tendrá que liderar a los Swan lo quiera o no. Tu querida hija tendrá que ser la líder de los Swan a la fuerza y ellos, solo tienen en mente una cosa, la desaparición de los vampiros, ella tendrá que luchar contra ustedes.

—No…—murmuró Alice.

Rosalie se mordió el labio. Edward se había quedado entre la espada y la pared.

Era cierto, lo que decía Katherine era cierto.

—Y saben les doy una recomendación —dijo —ella fue educada siete años como cazadora por mí, yo que ustedes no hablaría de matar humanos como carnada. Ella podrá estar de su lado ahora, pero nunca olvidara todo lo que le enseñe, los vera como monstruos —al ver la expresión horrorizada de ellos ensancho más su sonrisa —No me digan que el consejo llego tarde… ¿una lástima, no?

Pero parecía que Edward quería tirarse sobre ella de todas formas.

—Yo que tu, mi querido Eddie, me dedicaría a ver en que personas puede confiar entre los vampiros. No tienen curiosidad por saber porque los saque de la academia y les conté todo.

— ¡Estas atacándolos! —entendió Jasper.

—Vampiro listo.

—Tus cazadores no pueden pasar la barrera —grito Edward.

—Oh, ¿Quién dijo que eran Swan? Son cazadores…._de vampiros —_deformo la palabra hasta que ellos lo entendieron.

Supieron que había traidores.

— ¡NO!

Volteando corrieron en dirección a la academia, necesitaban llegar a tiempo.

.

.

.

Rosa esquivo el otro ataque. No podía creerlo, todos….todos estaban traicionándola. Meg le había tratado de matar, encima acababa de ver a Jacob besando a Anabelle cuando esta fue herida. Se quería morir. Y después para rematarlo, sus propios compañeros estaban intentando matarles.

Eran cazadores de vampiros.

— ¡Anabelle!

Kei sostuvo a su amiga, la chica había estado muy débil últimamente. Demasiado y apenas tenía fuerzas para pelear.

Meg sonrió.

—Oh, la semivampira tiene fuerzas —se mofó esquivando el ataque.

— ¡¿Porque? —chilló Renesmee furiosa.

— ¡Porque si!

Estaban perdiendo. Simple y sencillamente por una razón, nadie tenía fuerzas para pelear contra los que llamaban amigos hasta hace una hora. Si seguían así los traidores los acabarían.

Sabía que solo había una forma de detenerlos. Lo que siempre quiso su tía, ella tenía también el poder para declarar la guerra y eso era lo único que los salvaría.

— ¡BASTA! —Renesmee chillo —LES DARE LO QUE QUIEREN. DESDE HOY, YO RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN LES DECLARO LA GUERRA DE FORMA ABIERTA A LOS CAZA VAMPIROS, LA GUERRA ENTRE LOS SWAN Y LOS CULLEN COMIENZA.

Cuando dijo esas palabras todos los cazadores retrocedieron.

—Maggie, Zafirina, Paul…—miro con lagrimas como sus amigos retrocedían al bosque.

O los que ellos creían sus amigos. Todos a su alrededor.

Irina le miro.

—Tienes que calmarte.

— ¡No entiendes! —Chillo Rosa — ¡se suponía que eran mis amigos!

Irina se mordió el labio y se le acerco, suspirando ante lo que iba hacer, aprovechando que ella estaba mirando con incredulidad como la mitad de los vampiros se iban al acabar de ser descubiertos, alzo la espada y la atravesó.

Sangre espesa le mancho la cara y las manos.

Renesmee ensancho los ojos.

—K-Kei —murmuró débilmente al ver como su amiga acababa de interponerse entre ella e Irina, no se había dado cuenta de que Irina también era una traidora…no podía ser cierto.

—B-Bella —murmuró débilmente Kei, con la respiración lenta y pausada —Be…lla.

—NO.

Se tiro a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su amiga al ver que dejo de respirar, pero Irina la cogió del cabello haciéndola retroceder y poniendo la espada sobre su cuello.

— ¡Déjala!

Apenas y pudo ver a su padre mirando a Irina con puro odio.

—No lo hare —la voz de Irina era tranquila.

—Vete de aquí, no nos importa —chillo Alice —solo déjala.

Irina reconsidero las cosas y soltó a Renesmee, apareciendo al lado de Kei, tocándola las dos desaparecieron, Irina y el cadáver de Kei.

Renesmee se tambaleo al levantarse, su mirada paso de su padre a Jacob y retrocedió con odio en su mirada.

¿Por qué le sucedía esto a ella?

— ¡Los odio! —chillo con todas sus fuerzas, retrocediendo cada vez más, alejándose de ellos, y del dolor tormentoso que le causaron horas antes — ¡los odio! —Repitió llorando de odio y dolor — ¡detesto a todos los vampiros del mundo! ¡No entiendo en que maldito momento me uní a ustedes! ¡Pero me arrepiento!

Su padre y sus tías le miraron con el dolor manifiesto en su mirada, las lágrimas resbalaron cada vez mas de sus ojos, Jacob y Anabelle estaban allí, juntos y abrazados solo haciéndole recordar su traición.

De pronto unas manos la atraparon. No lucho por qué no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, y por que deseaba que quien fuera que le tenía le matara, para acabar con ese sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

Ser una semivampira no era lo más fácil de mi vida, ser la hija de Bella Swan y Edward Cullen era la causa de todas sus desgracias. Ser Renesmee Cullen y seguir viva cuando todos le creían muerta a manos de su tía, eso era el error, estar viva.

—Todo irá bien —me dijo una voz suave al oído.

—N-Nahuel —tartamudeo viendo como todos se quedaban estáticos, sin atreverse a moverse para que no me lastimaran.

Pero Nahuel nunca la lastimaría.

— ¡Suéltala! —rugió Jacob con una mirada furibunda.

—Oblígame —le dijo.

—No intervengas, Black —chillo con frialdad —la única familia que tenia era Kei, y ella está muerta, ya lo dije ¡los odio! ¡Odio ser Renesmee Cullen!

—No puedes decir eso —su padre le miro suplicante —todos estos años creí que estabas muerta junto a Bella. Por favor…

—Vea muy bien a Renesmee, señor Cullen —se mofo Nahuel moviendo sus manos de sus brazos a sus sienes —véala muy bien, por que esta será la primera y la última vez que la vera como su hija…..te prometo que aliviare el dolor —le susurro —todo el dolor se ira, borrare de tu mente todos esos malos recuerdos.

De pronto Ali estaba a su lado, con la mirada perdida, pero sin entender mucho asintió, con la caridad de esa promesa, se dejo llevar por el sueño que le arrastraba. Lo último que vieron sus ojos fue a mi familia correr en su dirección para tratar de alcanzarle, pero podía sentir como poco a poco todo desaparecía, el dolor y con ellos los recuerdos de sus amigos, o de los que ella creía mis amigos, sonrisas, alegrías, felicidad, amor, dolor…todo se iba…al igual que sus recuerdos y sueños que se apagaron sin nadie ni nada que le ilumine el corazón.

Todo se iba…todo….

.

.

.

Irina llevo a Kei a la mansión Swan. Katherine ya sabedora de la verdad, gracias a que había sido Bella la que les había espiado le ordeno echarla en el piso, donde ordeno a las vampiras a su orden que les devolvieran su aspecto humano y la humanidad con ello.

Había pocas vampiras con ese don y tenia suerte de que estuvieran bajo su mando. Ellas obedecieron. Y le devolvieron lo que perdió cuando se transformo en vampira.

Un pequeño grito escapo de los labios de la chica que se retorcía en su sitio, su cabello de color castaño se alargaba hasta su cintura y se volvía negro con flequillo, su humanidad volvía y con ellos sus recuerdos. La chica se retorcía en agonía por el cambio de vampira a humana.

Era hermosa, y sin lugar a dudas poderosa.

Sus rasgos finos y afilados se endurecían conforme Kei McKensy desaparecía para dejar paso a la persona que fue antes: Keyli Swan.

—Bienvenida.

Una mujer de cabello corto marrón, y otra igual a ella pero con el cabello largo alzaron la mano en su dirección, la chica aun con los ojos cerrados sonrió de forma espeluznante, ladeo la cabeza y abrió los parpados mostrando sus fríos y calculadores ojos castaños.

La caza vampiros más poderosa del mundo acababa de despertar.

.

.

.

_**Nueve meses después…**_

Anabelle se llevo una mano a la boca y contuvo las ganas de vomitar. Cansada y triste se bajo de su cama. Apenas y podía creer que pasaron nueve meses desde que Rosa se había ido de sus vidas, desde la muerte de Kei, desde que se declaro la guerra, desde que…los cazadores tomaron la academia, y desde que…

—Tú, levántate ya.

En la entrada de la habitación que alguna vez compartió con la traidora de Irina se encontraba una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura y de sonrisa cínica, sus ojos castaños fríos e impersonales le miraron con desprecio.

…Keyli Swan había regresado de entre los muertos.

Aun dándole la espalda, sentada en su cama, Anabelle dijo.

—Ya voy. Tengo que cambiarme.

Keyli bufó.

—Mas te vale rubita no ponerte mal otra vez.

La puerta se cerró con brusquedad y ella por fin pudo apartar las sabanas que la cubrían y que habían tapado su vientre redondeado, con delicadeza y ternura Anabelle acuno el bulto de su estomago, no era tan grande como cuando su tía Bella se había embarazado, ni como el embarazo de un humano normal. Pero su vientre estaba bastante crecido, podía pasar desapercibida si seguía vistiendo ropas holgadas y caminaba con la cabeza gacha, obligando a que sus hombros se encorvaran, además Jacob siempre andaba con ella y le ayudaba.

Si, estaba embarazada. Y amaba al padre de su hijo y a su hijo con toda su alma o no alma como sea…y no…no era Jacob.

Ellos aun no salían del asombro de que hubiera podido embarazarse. Pero ya no importaba.

Lo único que quería era ver a Seth otra vez, el hermano de Leah. Nadie lo había sabido, pero ella siempre estuvo en contacto con él desde hace años, sabía que todos eran licántropos e incluso Leah, la razón por la que ella se había ido y de vez en cuando ambos se veian a escondidas.

Jamás imagino que ella pudiera embarazarse.

No sabía la razón, solo trataba de que nadie se diera cuenta. Sería muy peligroso que supieran que el hijo de una vampira y un licántropo, estaba en camino, mas aun teniendo a los cazadores por toda la academia. Sus padres y sus tíos se habían visto en la necesidad de huir para poder tener un plan y aunque daban guerra no eran suficientes para poder tomar otra vez la academia y ganar a Katherine.

No quería saber qué pasaría con ellos. Ya tenía nueve meses de embarazo, un día antes del ataque a la academia ella lo había descubierto y se lo había dicho a Jacob, el había tratado de protegerla o cualquier precio y por eso le hizo creer a Renesmee que él la engañaba con ella, para que si alguien descubría el embarazo creyeran que el hijo era de él.

No contaron jamás con que eso sería una de las cosas que hizo enloquecer a Renesmee y darles la espalda.

Una patadita proveniente desde dentro de su estomago la alarmo.

—No te preocupes, cariño —dijo sonriendo —estarás bien. Tu padre nos protegerá.

No había visto a Seth desde dos días antes del ataque. Se sentía muy mal.

.

.

.

En la mansión Swan, Renesmee miro a Irina con los ojos entrecerrados y bufó.

—No te creo.

—Es la verdad.

—Maldita traidora —siseó con furia — ¿Dices que mi madre está viva? ¡Nos traicionaste! ¿Por qué he de creerte?

Irina le dirigió una mirada de rabia.

— ¿Qué dices? —Chillo —si la que grito que odiaba a los vampiros fuiste tú. Tú fuiste la que dejo que Nahuel controlara tus recuerdos, y de no ser por mí aun seguirías creyendo todo lo que el invento para ti.

Renesmee miro al suelo enojada, lo último era cierto. Irina le había liberado dos meses atrás del control de Nahuel y había estado actuando por pura fachada. Necesitaba encontrar un modo de hacer frente a Katherine y a Aro y Cayo.

Resulto que la sangre de Ali y ella sirvió para despertar a Aro y Cayo de su sueño. Según la leyenda de los vampiros, ellos fueron los únicos purasangres a los que los licántropos no mataron y solo con sangre pura ellos despertarían.

Encima sabía que la academia estaba siendo vigilada por los cazadores, y ya tenían en su mira a Anabelle y Jacob, querían quitarlos del medio en unos días, no importaba que ellos le hubieran engañado, aun les quería, lo que paso fue un momento de rabia, un momento que Nahuel y Katherine aprovecharon muy bien.

—Está bien —murmuró — ¿Cuántos estan de nuestro lado?

—Casi todos —sonrió satisfecha de que aceptara su ayuda. —Paul quiere ir personalmente a la academia por Kei.

—Aun me cuesta creer que Kei sea Keyli.

—Sí, lo sé. Son tan diferentes a pesar de ser la misma persona.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Si tú fuiste la primera en traicionarnos.

Irina suspiró.

—Porque es una promesa…por la eternidad.

_-¿Estarán conmigo? –pregunte._

_Ellos sabían que todo esto era el comienzo, ahora no habría guerra, pero en un futuro no muy lejano si habría._

_-Por la eternidad –me dijo Jacob abrazándome._

_-Por la eternidad –coincidieron todos._

El recuerdo de la promesa que hicieron años atrás acudió a la mente de Renesmee. Al parecer no la habían traicionado realmente y mantenían la promesa.

—Iremos por Anabelle y Jacob —dijo Renesmee —luego Ali me ayudara a pelear contra Aro y Cayo, somos las únicas que tenemos una oportunidad. Respecto a mi madre….de ella se encargara mi padre.

Irina puso los ojos como platos.

— ¿Has tenido contacto con ellos?

Asintió sin perder la calma.

—De Katherine necesito que te encargues tu, Jacob y Anabelle. Mis tíos y tías estan contactando cuidadosamente a los Denali, Black y a los demás clanes de vampiros para hacer frente a todos los cazadores. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

—En una hora. Díselos a todos. En una hora estas aquí y partiremos a la academia, en una hora comenzara todo.

Irina asintió y se dio vuelta sin pensar más.

.

.

.

Anabelle se zafo con brusquedad del agarre de Keyli.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —chillo.

Keyli le frunció el ceño, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

—Para ser un monstruo chupasangre que no tiene que cambiar, rubia, tú has tenido demasiados cambios en tu cuerpo —siseó con sospecha —has engordado, eso es extraño.

Anabelle retrocedió, pálida de que la descubrieran. Pero no sirvió de nada, Keyli al final se dio cuenta de todo, con sorpresa supo que estaba embarazada. No sabía qué hacer, si ir y decírselo a Katherine o ayudarla a escapar…un momento ¿ayudarla a escapar? ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido semejando idea?

Resoplando de furia iba a atacarla, pero una mano se lo impidió. La reconoció, era Renesmee, el nuevo juguete de Nahuel, le caía muy bien, no sabía porque pero le tenía un gran cariño, y siempre se llevaban bien por eso no acababa de entender porque le obligo a retroceder y se puso delante de Anabelle.

—Renesmee —susurró Anabelle impresionada y encogida sobre sí misma.

—Es..tas….e-embarazada —murmuró ella sin creérselo.

La rubia solo atino a formar una sonrisa triste.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de ponerse a pelear ni felicitarse ni nada, Jacob llego junto a Irina y los tres le hicieron frente a la cazadora más poderosa, que pese a todo era su amiga, Kei, esa fue la razón por la que Renesmee la cogió del brazo en mitad de la pelea y tendiendo su mano a Irina desaparecieron de la academia.

.

.

.

Jadeo una vez más, intentado de algún modo darle algún golpe mortal a Aro.

Todo había resultado bien, habían rescatado a Jacob y Anabelle de la academia y en el viaje tratando de calmar a Keyli se enteraron de que Anabelle estaba embarazada de Seth, gracias al donde de Irina habían logrado aparecerse en donde estaban los quileutes con Leah al mando. Y ellos les ofrecieron su ayuda inmediatamente.

Con todo el apoyo que Irina prometió invadieron la mansión Swan y todas las tierras cercanas luchando, no solo vampiros y licántropos contra caza vampiros, sino también otras especies que su padre había logrado poner de su lado en el último instante.

Y la batalla comenzó.

Le costaba mantener el ritmo de los purasangres y veía a Ali mas agotada, ella nunca tuvo entrenamiento y estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo. A lo lejos veía a sus padres pelear, el intentaba por todos los medios de hacerla recapacitar, pero Nahuel se había encargado de con sus últimas fuerzas cambiar por completo los recuerdos de su madre.

Tardaron mucho, pero al final con la ayuda extra de Nahuel, que para su sorpresa se puso de su lado los vencieron, cambiando de ese modo el destino que tía Alice vio años atrás. Estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de que Katherine burlo a Irina y Jacob y fue contra ella.

Anabelle no podía luchar, era imposible, estaba embarazada y Seth trataba de protegerla.

Sabiendo que Seth no la salvaría a tiempo Renesmee corrió a donde su tía iba y se puso entre las dos, recibiendo de lleno el golpe de la espada en su pecho. Sintió el dolor apenas y la sangre deslizarse de su pecho antes de que perdiera la consciencia.

— ¡Renesmee, NO! —gritó Anabelle horrorizada.

Como si todo estuviera a cámara lenta, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jacob y Keyli voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver a Renesmee al suelo.

Bella había estado a punto de acabar a Edward, estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia cuando vio la vio caer, y como si fuera un cristal empañado que acababa de limpiar todos los recuerdos humanos volvieron a ella de forma brusca. Horrorizada se dio cuenta de que iba a matar al hombre que amaba y que su hija acababa de morir.

— ¡RENESMEE!

Edward y Bella chillaron y fueron tras ella, con los demás siguiéndoles, Bella apenas llego y sin miramientos atravesó el pecho de su hermana, arrancándole el corazón. Llorando sin control sobre el cuerpo de Renesmee.

Keyli ya tenía todos sus recuerdos recuperados y solo pudo llorar.

Anabelle tembló mientras abrazaba a Jacob y con una mirada determinada su corto las muñecas, dándole sangre a Renesmee, del mismo modo que su amiga hizo por ella antes del ataque cuando estaba débil, y horas atrás.

Sabía que su sangre debía estar más poderosa que nunca por que en su interior llevaba a un hibrido entre un vampiro y licántropo. A un bebé de las dos razas más poderosas.

Y funciono.

Renesmee volvió a respirar, todo iba bien, hasta que los dolores del parto la hicieron jadear. En medio del fin de la batalla dio a luz a su hija, una pequeña niña de piel blanca y sangre caliente cono cabello negro y ojos azules.

Mientras estuvo en labor de parto Kei y Renesmee recién recuperada le ayudaron estando a su lado.

— ¿Estarán conmigo? —pregunto jadeando.

Las dos miraron a Irina y Jacob y sonrieron antes de responder.

—Por la eternidad.

—Por la eternidad —susurró ella.

Esperanza, así se llamaría su hija, porque era lo que se extendía frente a ellos ahora.

Un camino lleno de esperanza…por la eternidad.

**FIN**

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno más bien seria el adiós. **_

_**Fran, siendo tú la única que me lees pues te dedico el capi, espero que de verdad sea de tu agrado, por que con esta historia y la otra que también la pienso terminar en estos días me despido de Fanfic, por lo menos en crepúsculo. No creo volver a escribir sobre Twiligth.**_

_**Así que definitivamente este es el adiós. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, lamento haberlo acabado así de rápido, pero definitivamente ya no tengo ideas para seguir con el fic hasta el final. Pero, aun nos veremos en Bleach ^^, porque la historia que he publicado será la primera de muchas.**_

_**Con cariño, Liz.**_

_**carotobarj: bueno, espero que aun sigas leyendo la historia, si es que lo haces muchas gracias por el apoyo mostrado ^^. Si es que no bueno…igual gracias por todo.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


End file.
